


The Smuggler and the Prince

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Probably the most self indulgent fic I've ever written, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Specifically Empire Strikes Back, Teasing, a lot of the plot is taken from the movie but there are some divergences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Prince Daichi is the leader of the rebellion, a scrappy group of fighters that will do anything to bring the Empire down. Despite his young age, Daichi feels the weight of so many lives resting on his every decision, and lingering at the back of his mind a handsome smuggler that always has a way of getting under his skin. It's difficult to battle the forces of evil when he has to deal with the internal battle of wanting to kiss Kuroo Tetsurou or shoot him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi-Princess Leia  
> Kuroo-Han solo  
> Bokuto-Luke Skywalker  
> Asahi/A-3HI- C-3PO  
> Suga/S2G2- R2D2  
> Kenma/Kenmaaca- Chewbaaca  
> Seriously this is basically taking Haikyuu characters and sticking them in The Empire Strikes Back. This was purely self-indulgent because I could totally see these Haikyuu characters in their various roles, and tried writing them into the scenario. I tried recreating the dialogue but some is taken directly from the movie but it couldn't be helped because of how perfectly it fit. Enjoy!

Prince Sawamura Daichi stood in the open hangar doors, staring out into the pure white blizzard. It was too cold to be standing there with just his insulated vest, but he couldn’t bear to step away when beyond the wall of white was Kuroo and Bokuto as they struggled to find each other. He wanted to be out there as well, but he knew his position gave him far too much responsibility to go chasing after his friends in a lethal snowstorm.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, as if focusing harder could will his friends back faster. He vaguely heard metallic footsteps shuffling toward him, but he didn’t bother looking to know he was in for an earful.

“Your Majesty?” A-3HI asked nervously. “The temperatures are dropping rapidly, you should step further in. Aren’t you cold? I’m cold, and I’m a droid! I’m sure Kuroo and Master Bokuto will be alright, though the longer they’re out there severely decreases their chances of coming back. But they’re both quite clever, they’ll turn up soon… won’t they?”

Daichi was beginning to feel his temple throb, but a metallic clang interrupted A-3HI’s _consolation_ , and he turned to see their other droid crash into his friend with a series of angry beeps.

“I’m not a negative droid, S2G2! I’m simply being realistic!”

“Beep beep booooeeep boop!”

“Well if you’re such a good friend, why don’t you encourage him instead?”

“No, that’s fine,” Daichi interrupted, and both droids turned toward him. “I have plenty of bruises on my legs from his encouragement. Have you found anything on your scanner, S2?”

“Boop boop boooooop.”

Daichi sighed. “Well, keep trying. I know Kuroo can find him and bring them both back.”

“Your Majesty!” A voice called out to draw his attention.

“Commander, have you heard anything?”

“No, and I’m afraid the temperatures are dropping too rapidly to keep the doors open any longer. Otherwise everything inside will freeze up.”

Daichi felt his stomach clench and glanced back out into the storm. There was no sign of life beyond the whipping flurries of snow, and with a heavy heart Daichi nodded to the commander. At once the massive doors began to slide together from the sides, darkening the hanger as they squeaked on their tracks. He glanced over to wear Kenmaaca was sitting with his back against the wall. He never seemed to be paying attention, but Daichi knew he saw more than he let on. His bright amber eyes practically glowed from between his fluffy blonde and black fur, and as the doors finally shut he released a melancholic groan. Daichi couldn’t yet understand the wookie’s native tongue, but he understood the sentiment clearly. He took a deep breath and went back to work, knowing he wouldn’t sleep a wink until his friends were found the next day.

It had been months since he had become acquainted with the two men, and with the constant fight for their lives and determination to defeat the Empire they had all grown extremely close. Bokuto had seemed like such a naive teenager when they had first met, but he took to leadership quickly and had a presence that naturally inspired his allies. Daichi had come to rely on him in many situations, and there was no one who could make him laugh like the spiky-haired Jedi.

Kuroo had rubbed him the wrong way from the start. He was a money-loving smuggler who would abandon anyone to get out of a tight spot. Even that didn’t bother Daichi as much as his sly words that could easily stir up his anger. Lately though he noticed things beginning to shift between them. Kuroo had proven himself over and over that he didn’t love only money, and that he was willing to give his own life for his friends. Hell, he was proving it that very moment by chasing Bokuto out into a blizzard on Hoth. Even his teasing had begun stirring Daichi up in ways that felt more intimate and suggestive, rather than to anger him. Unfortunately, being the leader of the rebellion required his undivided attention, and he hadn’t had the opportunity to focus on what their relationship was becoming. He couldn’t afford distractions, but for now, just those few moments Daichi prayed that the force would be with his two dearest friends and bring them home.

 

Kuroo coughed into his sleeve and focused his eyes through his goggles. His tauntaun shook its head, not enjoying the frigid temperatures any more than he was, and he gave him a quick pat to give him whatever comfort he could. The storm seemed to be getting even worse as night began to creep in, and he felt the need to find Bokuto spike even higher. He urged his tauntaun forward, and it surged forward to weave through the giant snow dunes.

He was half terrified for his friend and half furious at him for getting lost in the storm. He could be back at the base flirting with Prince Daichi in his tight, white snowsuit that hugged his muscular frame just enough to make him sweat. But instead he was freezing his ass off on the stinkiest creature on two legs and going crazy with worry every second he couldn’t find him.

Suddenly he pulled his tauntaun up short, spotting a black dot in the distance barely visible in the clouds of snow billowing in the air. He reached to his side and brought up his macrobinoculars, and his heart raced when he saw his friends bulky frame lying face down in the snow. He yelled as he jerked his hips forward, urging his tauntaun to race ahead toward his friend as fast as its fluffy legs could manage. He slipped off its back as they approached and ran toward Bokuto, slipping a couple times before he finally wrapped his arms around his limp body.

“Dagobah system… I need… Dagobah system,” Bokuto moaned through his chapped lips, and Kuroo saw there were a couple scratches across his face that were fresh from a fight. He glanced around and saw nothing else but them and assumed whatever had grabbed Bokuto was long dead thanks to his friend’s own abilities.

“Shh, it’s alright, Buddy. I’m here, it’s Kuroo!”

There was a guttural moan behind him, and Kuroo jerked his head over his shoulder to see his tauntaun fall over as it finally succumbed to the freezing temperatures. Kuroo groaned and dragged his friend over to his mount’s body, no easy feat even on a pleasant day to handle the heavy weight of the mass of muscles and incomparable ego. He found Bokuto’s lightsaber on his belt and it flashed open in his hands. It made him nervous handling the stick of death, but desperate times called for desperate measures. With a wince he sliced open his tauntaun’s stomach to give his friend the slimiest sleeping bag he’d ever been squished into. He groaned as he stuffed Bokuto into it, turning his face away to inhale a breath of freezing fresh air.

“The things I do for friendship,” He huffed as lifted himself up. “Okay, Kid. Stay here while I build a shelter.” He took one last glance at his friend, only his face visible as he continued to moan about some system and some guy’s name he’d never heard of and trudged through the snow to build a shelter that would protect them through the night.

 

The morning was a whirlwind of distractions for Daichi, taking in communications from their other bases and tracking the location of the closest star destroyers which seemed to be drifting perilously close to Hoth. Yet even as important as his mountain of work was, his thoughts kept flickering back to his two friends that had yet to be found. As soon as it was warm enough, several shuttles were released to scour the snow dunes, and when he finally received the call from one of his pilots that they were found alive, he nearly collapsed out of relief.

Bokuto was immediately brought into the medical facility and revived, while the doctors did only a brief examination over Kuroo. Unfortunately, his duties bound him to the control room for a few more hours, but as soon as he caught a break he rushed through the dimly lit corridors toward the medical facility, A-3HI and S2G2 clinking and rolling behind him.

He could hear Kuroo’s cackling laughter echo against the icy walls followed by Bokuto’s boisterous chatter, and Daichi couldn’t stop the beaming smile from spreading across his face. He worried all night that he would never hear their ridiculous voices ever again.

Quietly he slipped into the doorway, wanting to watch the energetic pair before the onslaught of teasing began once Kuroo caught sight of him. Despite the chilly temperatures even in the facility, Daichi felt warmth spread in his chest as seeing Bokuto smiling and waving his hands in the air as he regaled Kuroo a story about defeating a wampa after it had dragged him to its cave, intending to have him for a tasty meal. Kuroo leaned back in his chair with his amused grin curling up his cheek. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, giving Daichi a heart-racing view of his lithe body that lingered in his daydreams more often than it should.

He flinched as Kuroo’s sharp eyes landed on him, and the smuggler’s whole face lit up with mischief and a hint of something Daichi couldn’t place.

“Your Worship! I heard you just can’t bear to let me go, but I swear that no matter where I fly in the galaxy, I’ll always be thinking about you and your admirable ass-- aspirations for defeating the Empire.”

Bokuto snickered and Daichi narrowed his eyes and coolly entered the room. “If your giant head was even listening, you would have heard that it was a base-wide order to ground all transports until the storm lifted.”

Kuroo’s eyes glittered and he lifted himself out of the seat with the grace of a predator stalking its prey. He walked over to Daichi and hovered over him, enjoying the extra height he had on the Prince.

“I think you and I both know that wasn’t it. Bokuto you should have heard him yesterday in the Southeast corridor. Spilling his secret longings to me, his dreams of our life we’ll have together.”

Daichi nearly growled as Kuroo spun the conversation that hadn’t even taken place a whole day before. What he had said was that he wanted Kuroo to remain with the rebellion because he was a good leader. He hated the way Kuroo twisted his words around to make him sound pathetic, and he hated it even more that no matter how much he denied it Daichi felt exposed.

His anger spiked even more as Kuroo proudly snuck an arm around his shoulders, as if Daichi already was his property. He shoved Kuroo off and stepped away, closer to Bokuto’s bed.

“Why, you stuck-up, half-witted… scruffy-looking Nerf-herder!”

Kuroo blinked, his jaw dropping open in confusion. “Who’s scruffy looking? I guess I was closer than I thought to make him so angry, huh Buddy?” Kuroo grinned as he sat back into his seat, his grin sliding back as if he had won. Daichi had no idea if Kuroo really felt something for him, and he wasn’t sure it mattered. It seemed whatever Daichi began feeling for him was always flipped on its head whenever the smuggler opened his big mouth.

“Well, I guess you don’t know everything about men.”

Before he could stop himself from his impulsive urge to win the argument, Daichi leaned over the bed and grabbed Bokuto’s sleepshirt, pulling him into kiss. He felt Bokuto stiffen in surprise, and across the room Kenmaaca released a series huffs that sounded like the wookie was laughing. He released Bokuto’s lips and let him fall back against his pillow, his face flushed and slightly stunned. Daichi gave a triumphant smile at the equally stunned smuggler and rushed out of the room, anxious to return to work before the gravity of what he just did swept over him.

His steps quickened as he realized that though he loved defeating Kuroo at his own game, leading his other friend on like that wasn’t his intention. He hoped Bokuto knew that it meant nothing, and just having that hope made him feel worse at using him for his own revenge.

The recovery room was quiet as Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, and as Kuroo began to pout over watching his crush kiss one of his best friends, Bokuto crossed his arms behind his head and gave him the most taunting smile he could muster. Before he could rub it in, however, the speakers switched on and the base-wide communication announced the orders for everyone to get to their battle stations. They both straightened from the seriousness or the order, but Kuroo gave Bokuto’s leg a pat before standing up.

“Take it easy. I’ll go check it out.”

He rushed through the claustrophobic corridors until he found the control room, bustling with urgency as everyone ran around the circular room. He instantly spotted Daichi, his handsome face frowning as he gazed at the screen in front of him. You wouldn’t have thought a few minutes before he was blushing from a few words chosen specifically to get a rise out of him. Kuroo really wished he could subdue his urge to tease the other man; every time they seemed to take a step forward in their relationship, his big mouth set him two or three steps back.

It wasn’t even for purely selfish reasons he loved to tease their royal leader. Those moments he snuck under Daichi’s skin and flustered him were moments the man could let go of his many worries and responsibilities and for the moment just be a man. Albeit a man who wanted to murder Kuroo.

An alarm rang out and it was enough for Kuroo to snap out of his reverie. He slipped through the people rushing between modules and screens and snuck up behind Daichi, looking over his shoulder and pressing his body closer than he needed to.

“What’s going on?” He murmured and tried to contain his smirk as a light flush crept up Daichi’s cheeks.

“A couple Star Destroyers are on their way, just edging into the system. It was only a matter of time before they found us. I guess this is finally your ticket out of here, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s eyes flickered to the tightness of Daichi’s lips, hearing the edge to his voice. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ll make sure the Falcon is ready to go.” He leaned back and grasped Daichi’s broad shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “Be careful.”

His hands slid away, and he sped out of the room, anxious to find Kenma and get his ship ready. Still lingering at his console, Daichi winced at how cold his body felt without the lanky man standing behind him. He released a sharp breath and shook his head, knowing he needed to focus on getting the entire base to safety, and not on a smuggler who had his own life to live.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Master Bokuto. Please let me reason with you, you’re still recovering!”

Bokuto laughed as he slipped his arm into the sleeve of his orange flight suit. “Sorry A-3, but you know me! Like hell I’m gonna let my buddies fight while I lounge in bed. Besides, the report said they just dropped AT-AT’s onto the surface! I’m dying to get a close look at those metal beasts!”

A-3HI groaned and sank his face into his palm. “Why do I even try? Please tell me you’ll at least be careful? The firepower in an AT-AT far exceeds anything that has shot at you before.”

“Nice! Now get to the control room, I’m sure Daichi could use you.”

“I must remind you that His Majesty is a Prince of Alderaan and though you are friends he deserves the proper titles. Otherwise how do you expect him to retain respect from…”

Bokuto ran out of his examination room down the corridor, his body buzzing with energy to jump back into the fight and as far away from A-3’s lectures as possible. When he arrived in the hangar, other pilots were scattering as they prepared their ships. The Commander spotted him coming and gave him a nod.

“We figured you’d be raring to go. Konoha’s waiting for you. I’ll leave the Rogue Squadron in your hands while I handle the evacuation.”

“Thanks, Commander!”

As much as he loved the X-wings, the snow speeders were fun because all he had to worry about was flying, while Konoha could handle the harpooning and shooting. The pair took to each other right away, and though they liked to pick on each other, Bokuto knew his partner trusted him with his life.

“Hurry up, Boss! Otherwise Sarukui and Komi will pick off all the good ones!” Konoha shouted, already settled in the cockpit and strapping himself in.

“Ha, ha! We can’t let that happen. Let’s go!”

 

Kuroo ignored the crowds rambling around as they ran to their transports, eager to evacuate before the Empire took over the base. Sparks flew from where his torch scorched the metal when he heard Kenma’s groans and snorts from below the wing. He snapped his face shield up and leaned over.

“No, no, not that one! Do I have to come down there and show you?”

Kenma glared at him, his eyes sharp between the flowing locks of fur and growled.

“Alright, alright! Just get it done or we’ll be the last to leave!” Kuroo took a deep breath to steady his nerves and got back to work. He tried not to think about the fact that Bokuto was most likely fighting the Empire single-handedly at that moment, or Daichi would probably refuse to leave until everyone else was safe in the air. Those two idiots were going to be the death of him, if only they were more conscious of their own lives.

At first glance his two friends couldn’t be any more different. Bokuto was a moisture farmer from Tatooine and a Jedi in training. Kuroo suspected he had somehow harnessed the energy from multiple suns the way he was always raring to go with insatiable confidence and positivity. Daichi on the other hand was the son of royalty, a diplomat with a maturity beyond his years with a mountain of responsibilities and lives he had to juggle. Yet both were pure-hearted when it came to justice and overcoming evil, and their bravery knew no bounds. And when teamed up with each other Kuroo had little doubt they could conquer the world. It made him jealous sometimes seeing the fondness Bokuto and Daichi had for each other… not to mention that hot kiss Daichi had planted on him not even an hour ago. He just hoped it was the result of Kuroo’s own provocation causing Daichi to shove it back into his face, rather than Daichi revealing hidden feelings for their mutual friend.

Kuroo hissed as the torch got a little too close to his glove and the heat nearly singed his skin. It was gonna take a miracle to get the Falcon ready to fly before the Empire arrived at the base, but his old girl hadn’t failed him yet.

 

“Shit. Bokuto, my controls are out! I can’t release my harpoon!” Konoha cried as his hands frantically flickered over his equipment.

Bokuto released a growl through his throat. “Alright, just hang tight. Rogue Three, our harpoon’s out! Go ahead and take this one and I’ll cover you.”

“Copy Rogue Leader, it’ll be our pleasure. Once we take it out, our count will be higher than yours,” Sarukui chuckled, and Bokuto resisted the urge to let them face the approaching AT-AT by themselves. Instead he focused on the Tie-Fighter heading straight for them and released enough blasts to completely obliterate it. He watched as Sarukui and Komi released the harpoon into the giant metallic leg and swung around the AT-AT’s limbs until it began to crumble into the snow. His console showed its shields were malfunctioning, so he fired a couple blasts from his snow speeder and cheered when the entire body exploded.

They were so distracted that a Tie-Fighter had snuck up on them, the shots freezing up all their controls.

“We’re hit, hang on!” Bokuto yelled as he gripped onto the controls to steer them as safely as he could into the snow. It wasn’t the best landing he’d ever done, but they were unharmed as they shoved open the doors and clamored out.

“Wah! Run!” Konoha yelped as he shoved them away from the speeder just as a giant, metal foot came down and crushed it flat. Konoha jerked his head around to look for the nearest shelter, but Bokuto was looking up at the massive beast above them.

“I’ll be right back!”

“What?!”

Without waiting to listen to reason, he ran forward until he was directly underneath the AT-AT. Jogging underneath to avoid getting crushed, he slipped out his harpoon gun and fired it up. As soon as it snagged onto its belly, Bokuto attached it to his belt and flew up into the air. When he reached the top he ignited his lightsaber, cut a gaping hole in the metal and tossed in a grenade. He released his belt and plummeted into a snow pile. He groaned from the impact, but knew he had to get out of there before his grenade went off. He slipped through the snow and caught up with Konoha, and together they ran back toward the base as the AT-AT behind them exploded.

“Hey, hey, hey! Another point for us!”

“Good job, Boss. Now move it!”

 

Kuroo raced through the corridors toward the control room. He heard the last call for the evacuees just as the base’s shields went down. It was basically opening the door wide for stormtroopers to waltz in and blow the whole place to shit, and while his own self-preservation was screaming at him to run off with Kenma on the Falcon he needed to make sure Daichi was safe first.

He slid into the room as everything shook, pieces of the frozen ceiling falling onto abandoned equipment. Daichi was hovering over the shoulder of one of the only few people left.

“Put all reserve power into the shields. We have to hold until--”

Kuroo grasped onto Daichi’s arm and spun him around.

“What the hell are you still doing here? Are you waiting for a certain Sith Lord to pick you up and give you a ride?”

“I’m doing my job!” Daichi retorted as he ripped his arm out of Kuroo’s hand.

“Sir, more troops just landed. They’re approaching the base.”

Daichi glanced at the sensors and back at Kuroo, their eyes locked in a silent argument that the Prince knew he wasn’t going to win.

“Alright. Send the final evacuation across all lines. And get to your transports!”

Kuroo grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, narrowly missing another mass of snow to drop from the ceiling.

“Wait for me!” A-3HI called as he stumbled after the pair.

They weren’t even halfway to the hangar when the entire base shook, collapsing the corridor with a wall of snow. Kuroo slid to a stop and wrapped his arms protectively over Daichi, wincing as some ice trickled into his hair and down the back of his shirt. With a huff he flipped on his communicator as his other hand slipped back into Daichi’s.

“Commander, I can’t get the Prince to you, go ahead and take off. I’ll take him out on the Falcon.”

“Understood, Kuroo. Be careful.”

They ran the other direction, slipping by a scrambling A-3HI who nearly fell over as he tried to change directions.

“Wait! Don’t leave me! I need to stay with the Prince!”

They ran into the secondary hangar where the Millennium Falcon was waiting, Kenma wailing for them to hurry up.

“Get her started!” Kuroo yelled, and the wookie rushed up the ramp. Kuroo swore under his breath as he heard the engine turn over, hoping Kenma would be able to get it cranking by the time he made it to the cockpit. The hangar doors were wrenched open and a mass of stormtroopers began to pour in. Kuroo yanked out his blaster and began firing, his other hand guiding Daichi up the ramp as he tried to keep the troopers at bay.

“Hurry up, you metal crybaby! Unless you’d rather be the property of the Empire!”

“You don’t have to be so rude! I prefer to be spoken to with a much gentler tone,” A-2HI grumbled as he hobbled onto the ramp with Kuroo backing up after him.

He ran past A-3 and rushed to the cockpit, where Kenma was still struggling to get the engines started. Daichi held onto Kuroo’s seat, wincing as the smuggler had no better luck than Kenma.

“Maybe I should hitch a ride with the stormtroopers. I think my chances of survival could be better.”

“Well, you’re welcome to hop off, Your Highness. I’m sure with your charm they’ll actually hesitate a few seconds before killing you.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, and slowly he looked up to gaze outside the ship’s window.

“Kuroo? We gotta go.”

Kuroo glanced at him and then in the direction he was looking. He released a string of expletives under his breath and scrambled out of his seat to reconnect some wiring. Entering the hangar behind the stormtroopers was a tall figure, clad in black. It wasn’t only the ominous color of his clothing that enhanced his oppressive nature. His very presence emitted a pulse of fear for anyone nearby, and they felt it all the way in the Millennium Falcon.

Daichi felt his heart race as he felt the Sith Lord stare right in at him, feeling completely vulnerable.

“Ushijima.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little bad with the last chapter not giving Bokuto a chance to shine, so I thought I'd feature him a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

While Kuroo, Kenma and A-3HI scrambled and argued in the cockpit to try and get the Millennium Falcon up and running, Daichi sat still and out of the way, hearing nothing but the drumming of his own heart. He couldn’t blame Kuroo for the way things turned out, it was his own fault for lingering too long while the Empire invaded. Outside in the hangar the stormtroopers were shooting everything they could, while the dark form of Darth Ushijima stood still among them as he held his gripping stare at the dilapidated ship.

Kuroo slipped into the seat in front of him, swearing and frantically messing with more controls. Daichi glanced at him, and for once wished the smuggler had been more selfish. If he had, he would be flying free as a bird to return to Tatooine with Kenma by his side. But because he obviously cared about Daichi, despite the incessant teasing, he would probably die because of him.

A great determination flared up in Daichi, enough to shut out the grip the Dark Lord had on his nerves. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind, and suddenly in his meditative state his consciousness began to change. He was still there in the cockpit, but he could see everything within the ship clearly. He could sense the insides of the Falcon that wasn’t connecting, and he clenched his jaw as he focused harder. All at once everything began to switch on, and his eyes flew open as Kuroo cheered.

“Ha! I told you she wouldn’t let us down!”

The ship lifted and shot out of the hangar, over the heads of the hundreds of stormtroopers. Daichi released a breath as the ship skirted over the barren landscape of Hoth and into the sky. He had the strangest feeling he was the one who fixed the ship, but he had no clue how he could have. It was almost like he was using the Force, but that was ridiculous. That was Bokuto’s gift, and barely anyone else in their time had it since the Jedi were ruthlessly wiped out. He didn’t have much time to think about it as his thoughts were interrupted by Kenma’s urgent grunts and pointing.

“Yeah, yeah, I see it,” Kuroo answered as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“What is it?”

“Star Destroyers. Two of them.”

As if that wasn’t enough, a couple TIE fighters caught up to them and began shooting across their hull.

“There’s no way we can make it past that blockade,” Daichi muttered, wishing for once they could just escape smoothly.

“Relax, this ship still has a few tricks up her sleeve. Like this!” He said triumphantly as he slammed down on a lever, and the engines revved and then sputtered out.

“Is something supposed to happen?”

Kenma moaned and shook his furry fists in the air.

“Watch your language, His Majesty is present.”

“Sir! I noticed hyperdrive motivator has been damaged! It’s impossible to go into light speed!”

“We’re in trouble!” Kuroo yelled as he scrambled out of his seat and ran down the corridor. Kenma took over flying as the TIE fighters continued shooting at them.

“I’ll try and take care of them, Kenma,” Daichi said as he patted his wooly shoulder. Kenma grunted as he jerked the flight controls around. Daichi swayed in the corridor and he hopped over the open grate in the floor where Kuroo was feverishly trying to fix whatever was broken.

“Where are you going, Highness?” He shouted after Daichi.

“You expect me sit back and let them blow the ship apart?” He spat over his shoulder as he crawled up the ladder to one of the ship’s guns. He swiped the headset from the wall and slid it on and jumped into the seat that controlled the outer blasters. After a minute of swerving his position around, he focused on an incoming TIE fighter and lined up to it. He released a series of shots and was able to clip its wing. It spiraled out of control and out of his sights. He didn’t give it a second thought as he whirled around to shoot at another one coming at them at full speed. The ship shook as it endured a few blasts from it, and Daichi lined up his own shots and grinned when the fighter exploded.

His mirth was short lived when he felt the ship jerk from an impact. He heard Kenma’s guttural words through the headset, and he didn’t hesitate to rip if off and scramble down the ladder. When he finally sped into the cockpit, Kuroo was already back at the controls.

“What is it?”

“Asteroid field. Lucky break.”

“Lucky?! Kuroo, please tell me we’re not--” Daichi didn’t finish his sentence as he gripped onto the empty seat beside him. Kuroo maneuvered the Falcon through the drifting space rocks that varied from pebbles to monstrosities, and Daichi stared wide-eyed out the window as he waited for them to collide with one of them.

“Sir! The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field is 3,720 to 1!”

“Thanks A-3HI, aren’t you just a drop of sunshine?”

“Kuroo, you don’t have to do this to impress me.”

“Oh ho? That wasn’t my intention, but that would be a nice result. They’d be crazy to follow us, wouldn’t they?”

A couple Imperial pilots proved to be crazy enough as they swerved behind the Falcon, but unfortunately their flying skills were not on par with Kuroo’s. Each one eventually exploded on impact with the drifting rocks, and Kuroo’s grin was repulsively smug as he expertly navigated through.

“There. That looks perfect.”

“Perfect? For what?” Daichi asked as he peered around Kuroo’s seat. They headed straight for a giant asteroid that dwarfed all the others, and Kuroo drifted over the surface until he located a deep crater. With a flourish the ship swept up and then dipped down into the dark chasm below.

 

Bokuto’s eyes flickered down to his translation screen as he heard S2-G2’s chirps and whistles behind him.

_This isn’t the way to the rendezvous point. Would you like me to take over navigation?_

Bokuto smiled and shook his head, though the droid couldn’t see the gesture.

“We’re not going to the rendezvous point. We’re heading to the Dagobah system.”

_Why would we go there?_

“I’m supposed to meet a Jedi Master there, the very last one. I’m finally going to finish my training.”

_He might be a little nuts to live there. Are you sure you want to learn from him?_

“Easy, you need to be polite when we meet him. Besides, what better place to hide?”

_True. Well, I’ll watch your back and take out any suspicious creatures._

Bokuto snorted. S2 had more guts than most of the soldiers he met, despite being a charming droid that only stood about as tall as his hip. He continued to fly his X-Wing through the vast open space when he heard a few beeps once again from S2.

_Do you think A-3HI is okay? He’s pretty useless without me._

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’s with Daichi and probably surrounded by soldiers. Besides, he’s probably thinking the same thing about you.”

_That idiot._

Bokuto’s smile stretched across his face. It was hilarious seeing the two droids bicker with each other, but he knew there was a deep devotion between the two, which was saying something considering they weren’t actually alive.

His navigation fluttered with lights and warnings as he began to enter the atmosphere of Dagobah. He was vibrating in his snug pilot seat as he could hardly contain his energy. He was going to finally meet a new Jedi master and learn all sorts of tricks with the Force. When his ship drew closer to the surface of the planet, however, he began to feel that S2 was right. The whole place was a marshy dump. His new master might indeed be insane for choosing to live there.

“There’s a lot of life on this planet,” Bokuto mumbled as he checked his sensors, “And probably not all of it is friendly. Stay on your guard S2.”

_As always!_

His ship entered a blanket of dense fog, the entire hull shaking from the turbulence. Bokuto gripped onto his controls, and across the front panel the lights began to flicker, alarms sounded right after.

“Hold on, this landing is gonna be rough!” He shouted and couldn’t spare a moment to glance at the screen as beeps and whistles sounded behind him.

Through the mist flashes of branches and ivy appeared and caught on his wings, dragging down his momentum. His heart thundered in his chest as he made lightning fast movements over every control and lever. Bokuto only had time to gasp when the fog cleared to see his X-Wing plunge into the shore of a murky swamp.

His eyes fluttered open and he gave his head a shake to steady his focus. As his mind cleared he could hear S2 going crazy, beeping and whistling to see if he was alright.

“I’m fine! Whew… just knocked the wind out of me, I think.”

“Beeeeurrrrp.”

His eyes flickered to the screen.

_Thank goodness._

“BEEEP BOOP BERP BOOP!”

_You should be more careful, Master Bokuto!_

Bokuto wondered for a moment if he was really being that polite, or maybe A-3 put a filter on it to cut out bad language.

“I know, I know.” He pressed a button and the roof released, allowing him to climb out and look around. Immediately he shivered from the eerie ambiance of the marsh. The fog was cleared in this area, but there was still a slight haze drifting over everything. His eyes flickered up as a strange winged creature cried out and soared overhead.

“It’s… lovely.”

“Beep beep beedeooop woooooooo!” S2 cried as he fell out of the X-wing and into the swamp with a splash.

“S2!” Bokuto yelled, sloshing into the knee-deep water as his eyes scoured the rippling surface of the water. S2’s periscope eye popped out, glancing around until it settled on Bokuto who let out a heavy sigh. “You should be more careful. Come on, let’s get this over with. This place gives me the willies.”

S2 wobbled through the water and Bokuto helped heave him up onto the shore. He was anxious to begin his search for the Jedi master, but he knew he needed to take a moment and check S2 for damages and empty him out of any residual water. He might tease the round-headed droid, but he was like a partner to Bokuto and had already bailed him out of many hairy situations.

He slipped his jacket off and got to work, opening compartments and chuckling as water splashed out with a little seaweed.

“Beep beep boop.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Ugh, I got a funny feeling. It’s strange, it’s almost like I’m being watched.”

“If you feel like you’re being watched, it would indicate that you are in fact being watched,” a bored voice said behind him, and Bokuto gave out a squawk as he whirled around. Perched up on a high boulder behind him was a little green alien in a brown robe. He had long ears sweeping out from his head with a mop of black hair on top. His eyes, though heavy lidded, were sharp and studied him closely.

“Who are you?”

The alien’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Considering you crashed your ship into my territory, I think I should first find out your identity, don’t you think?”

“Oh, sure! I’m Bokuto Koutarou! I’m a Jedi Knight and a pilot for the rebellion!”

The alien snorted. “Just a hint, but you shouldn’t just reveal your entire identity like that to any strange alien. I might be a spy for the Empire and then I could easily kill you. You should think about these things Bokuto-san.”

“I don’t think you could easily kill me?”

“Let’s make a deal. I won’t judge you by your intelligence, and you won’t judge me by my height.”

“Okay! So, what’s your name?”

The alien held up a hand. “Not so fast, you haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Oh, I’m here to find a Jedi master named Akaashi Keiji. I’m supposed to learn from him, do you know where I can find him?”

The alien studied him for a moment until finally he gave a sigh.

“I was going to mess with you a bit, but I feel like it would be too troublesome. I’m Akaashi.”

“Akaaaassshhiiii!” Bokuto cheered and nearly jumped onto the boulder to give the little green alien a hug.

“That’s close enough. I haven’t said yet if I’d even train you.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said as his entire body wilted. Akaashi twerked his mouth to the side.

“But I will, otherwise there’d be no hope against the Empire. Well, maybe another hope, but you don’t need to know about that yet.”

“Oh, okay? So, when do we start?!”

“Now. Let me hop up on your back and you can take us to my home. Quickly, and I’ll fix us some supper.” Bokuto turned so Akaashi could hop off the boulder and landed with impressive agility onto his back.

“That’s great! I was just about to have a meal bar instead.”

“Ugh, you eat that? How did you get so big?” Akaashi said as he used he poked Bokuto’s sculpted shoulder poking out of his tank.

“I work out!” Bokuto replied as he began to trudge through the forest, stopping every so often so S2 could catch up.

He felt Akaashi’s breath puff out against his skin as he sighed heavily.

“We have a lot of work to do.”

 

Daichi wiped his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat. It was warm in the small space surrounded by wires and levers as he tried helping Kuroo fix a part of his ship. Luckily, he was good at following directions, because he hadn’t the faintest idea on how fix anything. His life revolved around leading a rebellion against the Galactic Empire, managing diplomats, armies, bases, spies, you name it. He was also skilled at fighting with a pistol and hand-to-hand combat. He knew at an early age he wasn’t going to be a typical royal brat just keeping a throne warm while he let other people do his work for him. He was a doer, a man of action, who couldn’t un-jam the valve to the power coupling to save his life.

He scrunched his face up as he pushed harder and gave a forceful huff when the valve wouldn’t obey. When he heard a light snort behind him, he glanced over his shoulder with a scathing look.

“Sorry, Highness, just admiring the view. You should try getting back in that position and pushing a little harder. It really shows off your… determination.”

Daichi turned his face away and tried looking over the valve again so Kuroo couldn’t see the grin spreading on his lips. He didn’t want to give in, but he secretly hoped Kuroo wouldn’t back off completely.

As his hands grasped the valve and started to wiggle it instead, he felt heat wrap around his body as Kuroo’s hands slid over his own. He stiffened his shoulders and tried to push him away, but Kuroo only chuckled as his voice slid into his ear.

“Just trying to help, your Majesty.”

“Will you stop calling me that? Or any of those names.”

“Sure, Daichi.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

More chuckling, sending shivers down Daichi’s spine. He needed to breathe, but all he could sense was Kuroo surrounding him, so he stepped closer to the wall and turned around to face him instead.

“You could be a little nicer, too, you know,” Kuroo said with his usual grin, but his tone gave away his sincerity. Daichi pursed his lips, wondering if maybe he had been a little too hard on the smuggler.

“Maybe… if you weren’t such a scoundrel all the time.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows flew up, and Daichi groaned internally at the delighted look on his face.

“Scoundrel! Hmm, I like the sound of that,” He purred, stepping closer into Daichi’s space. Daichi wondered if Kuroo could hear his heart the way it began to pound harder as he crept toward him. He gulped as Kuroo lifted his hand towards his face and wiped his thumb across his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Daichi said in almost a whisper.

“You had a little oil streak across your cheek. It was cute.”

Daichi was sure he had cleaned the mark from his skin, but Kuroo made no move to draw his hand away.

“Isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t know, do you feel like it’s enough? Personally, I wouldn’t mind doing a little more.”

Daichi’s eyes widened as Kuroo stepped forward, pressing Daichi’s back against the electrical panel behind him and hovering over his face. He was being swept away quickly by Kuroo’s pace, instead of pushing back like he always did. But he was tired of pushing, and the way Kuroo’s eyes were smoldering told him he felt the same.

“Then… maybe you should,” Daichi finally replied, lifting his chin in almost a dare. From the grin on Kuroo’s face, it was the dare he had been waiting for. He eased his face lower and swept Daichi’s lips up with his own. Daichi sighed as he was engulfed in pure, tantalizing heat. He never wanted to admit it, but he had dreamed of this moment, kissing Kuroo and feeling his hands travel across his body. It was like a dam broken free, and he lifted himself on his toes and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling them even closer together.

Kuroo let out a gentle moan, opening his mouth as one of his hands traveled further down his back until it slid over his butt. Daichi was almost furious how much he loved feeling it there. The heat was almost unbearable in that snug space, and Kuroo wasn’t making it any easier on him. He felt Kuroo’s tongue slip into his mouth at the same time Kuroo‘s hand squeezed onto his cheeks. A whine escaped his lips before he could stop it, but he at least fought back the desire to climb up onto Kuroo and wrap his legs around his waist.

Kuroo’s other hand was nestled against the back of his head, his fingers slipping through his hair and protecting it from slamming into the panel behind him. It was an unexpectedly sweet gesture, and it stirred Daichi up even more. He wanted to get his fingers into Kuroo’s messy black mane, something his fingers had been itching to do since they met. He stretched them out along the back of Kuroo’s neck, grazing them upward and relishing the way Kuroo shivered under his touch. The pads of his fingers just began to stroke the soft hairs at Kuroo’s nape when there was a clatter behind him.

“Sir! Sir, I’ve isolated the reverse, power flux coupling!” A-3HI cheered as he hovered in the doorway, not even sensing for a moment he was interrupting them. As Kuroo’s lips parted from Daichi’s, he turned slowly with venom in his eyes.

“Thank you very much,” He spat, but A-3 didn’t seem to pick up on the sarcasm.

“You’re _very_ welcome!” He replied and hobbled out of the doorway and back down the corridor.

Kuroo growled in his throat as he turned back to Daichi who was trying hard not to laugh.

“Well, we do want to eventually get out of here, right?”

“Yes, but he didn’t need to tell me _right then_. The guy who put together that hunk of junk together must not have had any sense of social cues at all.”

Daichi snorted and reached out, wrapping his fingers in Kuroo’s shirt and pulling him closer.

“Relax, we needed to get back to work anyways.”

“Hmm, you’re not helping,” Kuroo purred as he slid back up against Daichi and began nuzzling his ear. Daichi closed his eyes, gasping slightly as Kuroo’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

“Hey, we’re definitely not getting the Falcon fixed tonight, right?”

“Right?”

“So, eventually we’ll have to stop and rest.”

“Yeah, probably,” Kuroo said, leaning back enough to see Daichi’s face.

“Then let’s work hard now, and then maybe we can continue this later while we’re resting… together.”

Daichi gave himself a point as Kuroo’s brain stopped working, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said in a tone absurdly high, and abruptly cleared his throat. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Are you sure you’re not tired now? I could rest now if you feel like resting now.”

Daichi laughed and gave him a shove towards the doorway. “Get back to work, _Scoundrel_. You can’t get a reward for nothing.”

“Shit, there’s no way I can concentrate now.”

Reluctantly he was able to pull away and drag himself back to the cockpit, leaving Daichi to continue his own work as his brain went haywire with everything that had just happened, and what was coming later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picturing a short, green Akaashi riding around on Bokuto's back gives me the giggles. There may be some, er, light sexual content in the next chapter? We'll see ;)  
> I know it's been forever since I've updated but it shouldn't take me long to finish this fic up soon. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Comments definitely help fuel my inspiration :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, had to change the rating cuz this got a little sexier than I thought? Oh well, enjoy it! ;)

Bokuto felt his lungs burning as he ran through the bog, leaning forward to duck under some low hanging vines. Though it was humid, the mist was cool and tickled his exposed skin as he ran through the wispy clouds. A growl escaped his throat when he tripped over a root for the hundredth time.

“Bokuto-san calm down,” Akaashi scolded in his ear, reminding him why he felt more weighed down than usual. The small, green alien was hugging onto his back, his arms wrapped around his neck.

“I am calm,” He snapped back.

“I could be on the other side of the planet, and I would be able to sense your anger clearly through the Force. Anger leads to the dark side, and by this rate you’ll be consumed tomorrow by the forces of evil. Take a deep breath and clear your mind.”

He paused in his running to lean against a gnarled tree. Closing his eyes, he drew his breaths in deep and released them slowly, trying to empty his mind of his frustrations. He thought the training with Akaashi would go differently, that he would continue progressing in his training. Instead he felt like he was regressing with the way Akaashi was treating him like a child.

“You’re just making yourself angrier. What are you holding onto?”

“I just want to know everything and be the best. Is that so bad?”

“A Jedi shouldn’t dwell on his own pride. He is a servant of the Light, a bringer of peace. Is that what you want?”

Bokuto frowned as he thought about the question seriously. He loved hearing praise from his friends and fellow pilots, but when he helped liberate a colony from the Empire or when he destroyed the Death Star to save the entire Rebel Fleet he received an overpowering sense of achievement, that everything he did could help the galaxy achieve peace and freedom. He wanted to help every family working hard in their own way from Tatooine to Coruscant, just like his Uncle and Aunt had before they were mercilessly murdered by the Empire.

“Very good. You should not think of your gifts as your own. Instead, think of yourself as a tool, a beacon of light to use the Force for good. Only through your unselfish intentions will your power and abilities increase. You’ll also seem more mature to everyone else.”

“Hey! I’m mature.”

“Is that what you think?”

“Hmph, no.”

He heard Akaashi snicker in his ear, and the sound made him smile through his pout.

“Let’s continue your training. We have a lot to accomplish in a very short amount of time. You ready?”

“I was born ready.”

Akaashi’s sigh was lost in the air as Bokuto surged forward, a burst of energy flowing through him as he was beginning to sense the obstacles around him rather than relying on his sight.

 

Daichi’s heart beat faster, though his consciousness was still asleep. He kept seeing flashes of strange things in his dreams. Sometimes they were of Bokuto, running through a strange bog with a cool voice whispering in his ear. What bothered him more was when he could feel a vice-like grip tightening in his chest, originating from somewhere much closer than wherever Bokuto was dwelling.

“Sawamura,” A deep voice scraped along the edge of his brain, like the rumbling of thunder signaling an oncoming storm.

He groaned and shivered, trying to force himself awake. The voice continued to echo in his mind until it was almost painful.

“Daichi?” Another voice said softly, a voice he trusted that had a way of drawing his attention away from other things. “Daichi, wake up.”

He gasped as his eyes flew open, his breath shuddering as he tried to figure out where he was. He turned his face as cool fingers slid along his sweat dappled forehead and relaxed as he gazed up into Kuroo’s worried eyes.

“Hey.”

“Are you okay? You seemed to be having a crazy nightmare.”

Daichi nodded and glanced down, wondering why he felt so naked. His face flushed with embarrassment when he realized he _was_ naked with Kuroo’s lean body resting comfortably against his. His eyes flickered back up to Kuroo’s face when he heard him chuckling.

“Was your dream that bad that you forgot last night?” Kuroo purred, his grin spreading wide as he eased down and kissed him gently.

“I remember,” Daichi replied, turning his face to try to bury it in the pillow. “It just took me a minute to break free from my dream. It was so real.”

“What was it?” Kuroo asked, his teasing tone gone. He stroked his fingers through Daichi’s hair and he felt his whole body relaxing under his touch.

“I saw flashes of Bokuto in some weird place, training I think? And then I kept hearing Ushijima’s voice, as if he was calling me. Did you have a dream like that?”

“No, if I had any dreams last night I’ve forgotten them. Do you have them often?”

“Sometimes, ever since I was a child I would have flashes of things in other places and an awareness of things I shouldn’t have. I never told anyone though, not even my father. I didn’t want him to worry.”

A smile crept back on Kuroo’s lips, holding none of his prior mischief but instead a soft affection. “You can tell me whenever you want, if it’ll make you feel better. I may worry, but I care about you and want to know what’s going on. Okay?”

Daichi smiled and reached his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him lower.

“Okay. Thank you.”

His body was still sore from the night before, all the sexual tension building between him and Kuroo finally boiling over into a release of passion… or _several_ releases of passion. It didn’t seem to hinder his urges as he kissed Kuroo passionately, moaning with pleasure at the feeling of their bodies melding together.

Kuroo seemed just as eager as he did to have at least one romp that morning before they continued working on the ship. Daichi shivered as Kuroo’s hands slid down his back to his more sensitive areas. Not one to be outdone, he slid the hand not embedded in Kuroo’s hair down to his chest until he felt his nipple under the pad of his finger. He began rubbing it in small circles and nearly chuckled as Kuroo gasped into his mouth. He grinned as Kuroo’s eyes began to glitter, eager to get back at him as well when the intercom switched on and Kenmaaca’s voice shouted through it in his guttural tones.

Kuroo growled and shuffled over Daichi and stretched his arm out to hit the button to talk back.

“What is it? It better be important,” He snapped and listened as Kenma responded. Daichi had no idea what he said since he didn’t speak the Wookie’s language, but it sounded rather salty to him.

“You know very well what I’m doing and who’s with me, now spit it out.”

Daichi smirked at Kuroo’s irritation as they listened to Kenma’s response and he reached up to run his hands through the wild black mane above him. Kuroo relaxed and gave him a smile but frowned again at the end of Kenma’s report. Kuroo groaned and shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten minutes to check it out.”

He flipped the intercom off before Kenma could complain. He slid back into place on top of Daichi and gave him a rotten grin.

“Ten minutes? Ready to go?”

“You want to fool around in just ten minutes? How do you propose we do that?”

“Well, I figure five for me, five for you.”

Before Daichi could respond with his confusion, Kuroo pressed a kiss to his lips, and then against his throat, his chest, all the way down his torso. It was then he realized how Kuroo intended to please him in five minutes, and as he gasped and arched his back off the bed he regained faith in Kuroo’s abilities.

 

Eleven minutes later, Kuroo stumbled into the cockpit with his hands busy tucking in his shirt with a goofy smile on his face. Kenma rolled his eyes and grumbled to his best friend.

“I know, I know. I’ll go check it out, you stay here. I’ll keep in contact in case I find something.”

While he had been wrapped around the Prince of his dreams, Kenma had seen something outside the cockpit window, some sort of flying creature. Kuroo buckled his gun belt and slipped his trusty blaster inside. Before he opened the hangar door he flipped open a cabinet and pulled out a breathing mask with a com embedded inside.

He stepped outside, peering through the mask at the murky area around him. He grimaced at the squishy ground underneath his feet, barely visible from the mist hovering just above his feet. At first glance he saw nothing, but a faint noise from the other side of the ship drew his attention.

Inside the cockpit Daichi wandered in, not even a bit disheveled as he sat down, giving Kenma a bashful smile. Kenma shook his head and let out a huffed laugh.

“Is he out there already?” Daichi asked, and Kenma nodded in response. He sighed and peered over Kuroo’s seat to gaze out the front window.

“I know we’re hidden from those star destroyers here, but it sure gives me the creeps.”

Kenma moaned, and Daichi had been acquainted with him long enough to know that sound meant he agreed.

There was a flash of a blaster and a loud squeal as a winged creature flew past the windshield.

“What the hell was that?”

“ _Yup, that’s what I thought… mynocks,_ ” Kuroo said through the intercom. “ _They were chewing up some wiring, like we haven’t got enough problems. I’ll shoot the rest of them off and come back in. Sooner we get out of here, the better.”_

They saw a couple more blasts and then the whole world began to shake. Daichi covered his ears as a loud wail surrounded them.

“Kuroo?! Are you okay?” Daichi called through the speaker but could hear nothing but the cries piercing through the air.

“What is it? What happened? Are we going to die?” A-3HI stammered as he hobbled into the cockpit. Luckily Daichi didn’t have to answer the nervous droid when Kuroo ran in and shoved him into the seat next to Daichi.

“We gotta get out of here,” He said quickly, his hands moving in a blur over the controls.

“But we haven’t fixed the ship yet!”

“We’ve got no choice.”

Daichi buckled himself into the seat as the Millennium Falcon roared into life, rising from the ground and surging toward the end of the tunnel. Daichi’s eyes widened as he realized the opening seemed to be getting smaller.

“The cave’s collapsing?”

“Nope, it’s not a cave.”

“What?!”

Kuroo was focused as he shoved on a lever, the Falcon flying even faster as he narrowly slipped through the opening before it shut completely. As the ship soared away from the asteroid a giant space worm followed them, snapping its jaws to try to keep them trapped in its stomach.

 

“Woo hoo! Akaashi look at me!”

“I see you, Bokuto-san. Though right now you should be concentrating and allowing the Force to flow through you.”

“Oh, I feel it, it’s great! Watch this!” He shouted as he remained perched only on one hand while the rest of his body was poised in the air. He was stacking several rocks using only the Force, and he was excited to see how high he could make his rock tower.

Their training seemed to be getting better as he became more receptive to Akaashi’s calm teachings and Akaashi began finding the humor in his new student’s antics. He smirked as he watched Bokuto screw up his face as he continued making his tower of rocks.

As Bokuto placed the last one on top, he frowned and shut his eyes. Akaashi could sense something happening, some information the Force was relaying to Bokuto that he wasn’t privy to himself.

“Kuroo? Daichi?!” He shouted and fell in a heap on the ground. All the rocks fell since his concentration was completely lost. Akaashi sighed and shook his head.

“You’ll have to try again. This time do not lose your focus.”

“I couldn’t help it, I had a vision! It was Kuroo and Daichi, they were in trouble and in pain!”

“You had a vision of the future, it seems.”

“Then I have to go save them.”

“No, you’re training isn’t complete. If you face Ushijima now, you will fail. Then what will your friends’ sacrifice be worth?”

“I don’t want them to sacrifice themselves at all! If I get there in time I can keep them from suffering.”

“Can you? Suffering is a part of life, Bokuto-san. What makes your friends special enough to be exempt?”

“Because they’re _my_ friends, and I can keep them safe.”

Bokuto shoved himself up on his feet and began stomping towards the direction of his X-Wing.

“Do you really think you can save them as you are now? Stay here a while longer, there is more at stake than you even know. Or will your selfishness allow darkness to reign in the universe?”

That stopped Bokuto in his tracks, and for a while he stood there in silence. He thought about everything Daichi had been fighting for his entire life while he had been wallowing away on a moisture farm not helping anyone but himself. He thought of his friends in the Rogue Squadron who were prepared to lose their lives for the cause they believed in. Akaashi was right, none of them would forgive him for behaving impulsively and ruining their chances to win the war, even if it meant them dying.

 

“Do you think it’s going to work?” Daichi asked as he gripped onto Kuroo’s seat in front of him. Kuroo had tried going into light speed once, only for the Falcon to fail them. Now there was nothing keeping them from being snatched up by the star destroyers blasting at them from all angles. Kuroo smirked as he glanced down at the sensors.

“Worth a shot. What do we have to lose?”

Daichi winced, not wanting to think about the answer to that question. He focused on staying in his seat while the ship turned and dove straight toward one of the star destroyers in attack mode. He could almost hear the confusion from the officers on board and hoped it was enough to trick them with Kuroo’s plan.

Kuroo skimmed the Falcon alongside Star Destroyer and below their sensors towards back end, next to the garbage chute. He set it down gently and switched everything off. Though it made little difference if they said anything, everyone remained silent as they watched how their enemies would react. Several TIE fighters flew out of the hangars and circled the area, but none of them paid them any attention.

Kenma turned to him and said something and Kuroo nodded.

“Sure, go ahead and check it. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

As the wookie headed back toward the engines, A-3HI gave a huff.

“This is outrageous, there’s no way we’ll get away with this! We may as well turn ourselves in now and perhaps they’ll be merciful enough to-- “

Daichi reached over and flipped the droid’s off-switch, giving him and Kuroo some much needed peace and quiet.

“Thank you,” Kuroo sighed.

Daichi smiled and slipped up beside him, his hand caressing the back of Kuroo’s neck and playing with the little hairs at the base of his head. Kuroo instinctively leaned back into his touch though his eyes were still watching all the activity from the star destroyer.

“So, what happens now?”

“We wait until they’re about to go to light speed. They’ll release all their garbage and we release the ship and just drift away with it.”

“It’s a good plan, though I shouldn’t be surprised you’d know all about being garbage.”

Daichi smirked and looked down at Kuroo, who was frowning as he processed what Daichi had said. He laughed when all the gears in Kuroo’s head seemed fit together, and he gasped in horror at the Prince.

“Are you calling me garbage?! You pompous brat!”

He snatched Daichi and yanked him onto his lap, making sure to hit every ticklish spot he had discovered the night before. It was difficult keeping a hold on Daichi; for being royalty he was incredibly strong and experienced with combat.

“Kuroo, they’re moving the ships,” Daichi wheezed as he tried to pry Kuroo’s hands from his sides.

“Oh ho? So they are.” Kuroo wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist to keep him there and reached his other hand out towards a lever. When the ship they were settled on released the trash like Kuroo said they would, he pulled the lever and the Millennium Falcon drifted away in the mass.

Daichi leaned his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder, watching as one by one the Imperial ships blasted out of the area without a trace.

“This is beautiful, it’s like our very own trash heap,” Kuroo whimpered, giving a fake sniff. Daichi chuckled and turned his face to nuzzle against Kuroo’s ear.

“How romantic. It’s nice having something that belongs to us.”

Kuroo hummed and turned his head, closing his eyes as their lips brushed together. He tightened his grip around Daichi and pulled him even closer, his attention nearly completely hijacked by the handsome prince on his lap rather than on his brilliant escape plan. As if Kenma could read his mind from the back of the ship, the intercom switched on and a growl came through the speaker. Kuroo pulled away with a groan and rolled his eyes.

“I wonder if we’ll ever get some time to ourselves.”

“We did have last night.”

“Eh, just a few hours,” Kuroo pouted as he switched on the screen next to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding a place for us to hide out, a system nearby. Just because those star destroyers are gone doesn’t mean they aren’t combing the entire area for us, and with our light speed gone-- hang on… Oikawa!”

“Oikawa system?”

“Oikawa isn’t a system, he’s a man. An old buddy of mine, a scoundrel. You’d like him,” He chuckled and gave Daichi a wink. “We go back a long time, him and me.”

“Can you trust him?”

“Ha, no way. But he has no love of the Empire, particularly Ushijima. Everything about that guy rubs Oikawa the wrong way. I think it’s our safest bet.”

“Alright. I won’t trust him, but I trust you,” Daichi said, giving Kuroo a soft peck on the cheek. Kuroo smiled and began inputting the coordinates.

“Kenma?” He said into the com. “Hang on, we’re going to the Bespin system.”

Kenma replied with a long response, and Daichi was insatiably curious about what he said.

“I know, but we haven’t got any other choice. It’ll be fine,” He said before switching it off and glancing at Daichi. “We’ll be fine.”

The Falcon finally began to move away from the floating bits of garbage, not noticing another ship trailing slowly behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got this capped at 6 chapters for now, but it's possible that might change. I hope you're all still enjoying this, I've definitely got a few divergences when it comes to the actual star wars plot that I'm excited about.


	5. Chapter 5

“Listen, I’m telling you. I am a friend of Oikawa Tooru. No, I don’t have an appointment--”

A couple blasts were fired in front of the Falcon, causing everyone in the cockpit to flinch, “Hey, hey, take it easy!”

“I thought you said you knew this person?” Daichi asked, his eyes flickering to the security ships trailing alongside them.

“I do! There’s no way he’d forget me.”

“Why do I have the feeling that might count against us?” Daichi snickered, and Kuroo felt his cheeks grow hot but kept his chin up stubbornly.

“Alright, you have been cleared to land,” A voice crackled through the speaker. “Please proceed to landing pad A-148.”

“See?” Kuroo said smugly, turning the controls to send the Falcon lower toward the docks. Daichi didn’t answer, unable to shake off the bad feeling he had. He tried to distract himself with the beauty of Cloud City, the aptly named mining colony situated among the mountains of twisting clouds that softly reflected the warm hues of a setting sun. It seemed attractively serene, which strangely put Daichi on edge. Why should this piece of paradise remain untouched by the Empire?

Kuroo seemed calm as he landed the Falcon with ease onto their landing pad, his smirk on his face like a mask of confidence. Daichi could sense something else behind his eyes, a tense focus he only saw when Kuroo was in a situation he wasn’t comfortable. He never wore it around the other soldiers in the Rebellion, even if they were in battle. Despite being a smuggler and whatever he was before that, Kuroo knew he could trust everyone who stood behind Daichi. But this person, Oikawa, despite knowing him for much longer put Kuroo in such a state. The _bad feeling_ was beginning to worsen, and he wished they could have found an alternative hiding place.

It was too late, however, and they all made their way off the ship to greet… nobody. The entire platform was empty, even devoid of guards.

“This is strange. Kuroo, are you certain this is the correct platform?” A-3HI asked nervously as he shuffled behind them. Instead of answering A-3, Kuroo let out a long breath that puffed out his cheeks as he looked around.

“Yeah, I don’t like this,” Daichi muttered and Kenma gave a moan of agreement beside him. Kuroo pressed his lips tight, his hands propped on his hips. He was about to agree as well and have them all get back on the ship when the doors finally opened to reveal his old pal Oikawa. He was in mid conversation with his frowning assistant and was followed by several guards, walking forward without even looking their way. Halfway down the platform he finally turned his head, and Daichi could see even from a distance his sharp eyes picking them apart with an eyebrow cocked up.

“Hey, Buddy! How are you doing?” Kuroo called cheerfully, his arms stretched out in welcome as if it were _his_ landing platform Oikawa was walking across. Oikawa’s eyebrow rose even further, if that was possible, and clicked his tongue in irritation.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Tetsu-chan, after what you pulled.” Oikawa’s voice had a lyrical quality to it though it was ice cold, his gait not slowing as the wind whipped through the blue cape hugging his shoulders. Kuroo pasted on an innocent face and pointed a finger at his own chest as if to ask _Who, me?_ and Daichi would have rolled his eyes had he not been feeling the tension increasing with each step Oikawa took. Now that he was closer, Daichi could see he was an incredibly handsome man, the flashy type that would have many people swooning with a curl of his lips. His face was hard, however, has he scowled at Kuroo like he had killed his best friend. Daichi was beginning to wonder what the smuggler may have done to enrage the other man when suddenly Oikawa yanked his arm back like he was going to punch Kuroo straight in the nose. Kuroo instinctively reacted, pulling his arms up to block an attack but had no need as Oikawa sputtered into laughter.

The man rushed forward and wrapped Kuroo in a big hug, and Daichi could see from behind Kuroo was just as confused as they, his body tense and awkwardly patting Oikawa’s back.

“Tetsu-chaaaaan, you old pirate! It’s so good to see you, why haven’t you visited me before?!”

Behind Oikawa, his assistant with black spiky hair rolled his eyes and turned around, giving a quick gesture to the guards who whirled on their feet and immediately began marching back inside.

“Uhh, you know it is. I’ve been busy! We were in the area and needed some repairs done.”

Oikawa pulled back and rushed toward the Falcon, his eyes almost teary as he gazed on the ship.

“Oh, my poor baby. What have you done to her?”

“ _Your_ baby? Look, I won her fair and square.”

“Tch, for now. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll find a way to get you back,” He cooed as his fingers lovingly grazed the metal hull. Daichi winced, almost feeling like the moment was too intimate for him to be watching and had to remind himself that it was a man and a non-sentient ship.

Oikawa whirled back around and flashed a charming grin. “You’re still hanging out with this loser, Kenmaaca?”

Kenma answered with a shrug and several laughing huffs, and Oikawa gave him a soft pat on the arm before his eyes locked onto Daichi. He immediately lit up and adjusted his cape as he sauntered toward him.

“Hellooooo, what do we have here?” He purred as he stretched his hand out. Daichi pasted on a polite smile to keep from cringing and accepted the hand, expecting it to be shook. Instead Oikawa lifted it to his lips and kissed his fingers gently, as if his hand was a delicate flower that would crumple if held too tightly. It made him want to punch his face to show him just how delicate his hand really was.

“Daichi,” He answered, not wanting to reveal too much of himself to this sly person. Oikawa’s smile grew as he lifted his face from his hand and leaned in toward Daichi.

“Welcome, Daichi,” He said in a deeper voice, his face creeping closer and Daichi instinctively leaned back. Kuroo’s arm suddenly slid in between them like a barrier, and Daichi allowed him to move him back protectively. He could have handled it himself, but he also wanted Oikawa to pick up on the fact that he was taken.

“Alright, that’s enough. You old smoothie,” Kuroo said with a smirk, but his eyes were narrowed in warning for the other man to back off. Oikawa’s smile stretched wider, his eyes dancing in amusement as he chuckled and stepped away with his hands held in submission.

“Ooh, touchy. Not like you to be so possessive, but I’ll keep my hands to myself… unless handsome Brown Eyes wants me to,” He said with a wink to Daichi and turned away before Kuroo could do anything. “Come on, let me show you around! I’ll have my people look at the Falcon and figure out what’s wrong with her.”

“They don’t have to look far, it’s the hyperdrive that’s damaged,” Kuroo answered coolly, his fingers threading Daichi’s as they all followed Oikawa inside. Daichi gazed around, immediately struck by the minimalistic interior of sweeping white arches that didn’t look boring in the least. As citizens and workers passed by, they all gave friendly and polite greetings to Oikawa, who flashed them his dazzling smile and greeted them back. It was obvious he garnered a lot of respect and seemed to keep everything running smoothly as the Administrator of the entire colony.

He spoke cheerfully as he caught Kuroo up on his life, the stresses of running the operation and how he had successfully kept everything hidden from the Empire. He waved off Kuroo’s concerns that the Empire might find out about everything and invade, spouting with confidence he had everything under control, as usual. Kuroo seemed to relax slightly as they spoke, and Daichi noticed through reminiscing the change in the flow of conversation. Oikawa seemed less self-important and sincerely enjoyed speaking with Kuroo again, teasing each other back and forth. He could see the shadow of the person Oikawa was before, perhaps a bit closer to what Kuroo was as a smuggler, a person who lived in the cracks of society and played whatever side he was betting to win.

Oikawa showed them to a suite fit for royalty and had food and fresh clothing brought in for them. It wasn’t until Daichi was looking around the spacious room that he noticed the absence of a certain nervous droid.

 

Bokuto wasn’t acting himself. Even after their short time together, Akaashi could see it clearly. Typically, the young Jedi-in-training was boisterous and positive, always seeking out his new master or S2 to chat away any lingering loneliness from being separated from his friends. But ever since his vision he had been choosing solitude, wandering down to the marsh and staring out at the rippling water.

Akaashi sensed so much conflict within him but knew it was something Bokuto would have to work out. He preferred to teach in a way that allowed his students to figure things out on their own with light guidance, feeling that it was the best way for the student to learn and grow. Something inside him, however, sent off a warning that Bokuto was being tampered with by other forces, or by a specific side of the Force being orchestrated by Ushijima.

Given time he knew Bokuto would be able to face the Dark Lord, but he wasn’t ready yet. His emotions were too erratic and uncontrolled, and Ushijima was the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. He winced thinking about Bokuto either being destroyed or seduced into the dark side, the innocence glowing from his golden eyes gone and replaced with dull obedience, becoming a shell of the person he once was.

He hobbled over to where Bokuto was standing, and though the young man’s thoughts were somewhere far away he turned his head at his approach.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I’m trying to concentrate on the here and now, but Kuroo and Daichi… I just can’t shake the vision of them suffering.”

“I’m sure that’s what Ushijima wants, to lure you there and to act rashly. To many people in the galaxy, he seems like an emotionless tool being used at the Emperor's will, but he is deceptively shrewd. So long ago, he was once a bright, young Jedi, just like you. His skills were unmatched and through his stoicism many believed him to be a mature and wise person. I, however, could sense conflict within him, more emotional turmoil than his face gave away. Ushijima was at war with himself, and the Dark Side soon grew irresistible to him. Bokuto-san… there are times I feel responsible for what happened to him, as well as your father. I do not wish to see you suffer the same fate.”

Bokuto turned to face him, and Akaashi nearly stumbled back by the fiery look in his eye. The passion behind them wasn’t menacing but full of purpose.

“That is why I have to go. I know I’m not ready, but you were the one who taught me to be selfless. I know it won’t help the Rebellion if I die, but if I could save Daichi and Kuroo… I think that would be enough. Ushijima is probably luring me into a trap, but I have to try. And when I’m done, I will return here and continue my training. You have my word.”

Akaashi pinched his mouth shut, remaining silent while Bokuto packed up his things and loaded them onto his X-wing. He may have been over 900 years older than Bokuto, but he felt it hard to argue with his reasoning. Had he been older and wiser, Akaashi may have been able to convince him, but if there was one thing he knew for certain it was that Bokuto was the most fiercely loyal person he’d ever met. He sighed heavily as the ship lifted from the bog, hoping his love and loyalty would be enough to resist the dark side. Bokuto’s death would be a better thing for the galaxy than him giving into evil.

He shook his head and gazed into the mist hovering over the pond, shivering from the sudden loneliness he felt in the absence of his student. His own emotions were beginning to crawl up, a feeling that the last hope of the galaxy and the force rested on Bokuto’s shoulders. He needed to rely on his logic that told him that should Bokuto fail, there was one last hope left.

 

Daichi stared out the picturesque window at the ethereal scenery beyond, none of the tranquility easing his nerves. His arms were crossed tight against his chest as he leaned against the wall, feeling like he was dwelling in the calm before the storm. It was too quiet in the suite he shared with the others, and the absence of Kuroo and Kenma did nothing to calm him down.

Kenma had been scouring the entire colony, looking for any sign of A-3 and so far turning up nothing. Despite who Daichi asked, no one seemed to recall the protocol droid even arriving with them or seeing him around. Kuroo left Daichi’s side only to check up on the Falcon and the progress Oikawa’s men were making. He seemed just as anxious to leave as Daichi, but even if A-3 was just a droid, Daichi refused to leave without him.

It wasn’t just his skills in language and interpreting that he would miss, it was the droid himself. He knows many people would fault him with caring after a droid as if he were another person, but he didn’t care. A-3 was just as special to him as any of his friends, and he wouldn’t rest until he was found.

The door to their chamber opened and Kuroo stepped through, his entire frame filling the doorway with his impressive height. His eyes flickered around the room until they landed on Daichi and swept across until he had his arms around him.

“Are you alright? You look exhausted.”

“Kuroo, no one has seen A-3 anywhere, he’s been gone too long. What could have happened to him?” He closed his eyes and raised his fingers to his temple, massaging away the headache forming. Kuroo wrapped him closer and rested his hand against the back of his head to press it into his chest. Daichi sighed and melted in his embrace, knowing he’d be more of a wreck if Kuroo wasn’t by his side.

“Relax, Kenma is still looking for him. I know he seems aloof, but it’s all an act. That wookie is one of the most observant beings in the galaxy, I guarantee it. He’ll find A-3, I promise. Now, can we talk about how good you look in that outfit?”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, hearing the grin in Kuroo’s sly voice. He pulled back to gaze up at him with a shake of his head.

“Is that really all you ever think about, my body?”

Kuroo’s eyes took the opportunity to look over his body closer, his widening smile causing Daichi’s cheeks to grow hot. He had no clue why he could still affect him that way when they had already slept together several times and he wondered if he’d ever get used to it. Kuroo still didn’t answer with words as he instead chose to let his fingers slip over his brown suit that was cut rather close to his body. Over that he wore a cream-colored jacket, the delicate embroidery on the back depicting feathers. The material was luxurious, soft and yet strong. It was the sort of outfit he used to wear many times when he paraded about like the Prince he was meant to seem, attending banquets and rubbing elbows with important people he cared nothing for. As comfortable as the clothing was, it reminded him too much of the role he despised playing.

Feeling Kuroo’s hands and eyes trailing over him, however, was making him forget quickly why he didn’t care for them. He closed his eyes and sighed as Kuroo’s lips trailed over his forehead and down his face. Daichi gripped his hands into Kuroo’s vest and pulled him closer, his lips grabbing hold of Kuroo’s impatiently. He felt Kuroo’s lips curl up in a grin, but he didn’t care at the moment. The closeness of his lover gave him a slight reprieve from his chaotic thoughts and worries, and Kuroo seemed all too happy to provide the distraction.

Suddenly Daichi was yanked clean off his feet and laid down carefully on a nearby sofa. He scowled up at Kuroo who only seemed more amused by his irritation. He looked positively impish as he lowered himself down, nuzzling against Daichi’s stomach and gripping the soft material in his teeth. Daichi’s frown faded as the familiar heat began to build just south of where Kuroo’s mouth was. His breath shuddered as Kuroo locked eyes with him and began to head that direction with indecent intentions written all over his face. His hands trailed down Daichi’s side until they gripped onto the highest point of his thighs.

Daichi growled in his throat, frustrated that he was fully capable of pushing Kuroo away but could never resist.

“What was that, your Worship?” Kuroo chuckled as he placed a kiss on his inner thigh. Daichi pinched his mouth shut, and Kuroo couldn’t resist cackling even harder at his frustration. “I don’t have to seduce you right now, if you’re not feeling it.”

Daichi frowned even harder and looked away. “I’m feeling it… obviously.”

“I would never think you’re weak for giving into me,” Kuroo said softly, his tone a bit more serious. Daichi startled and looked back as Kuroo slid back up and cradled his face in his hands. “I know you have so many responsibilities and worries. It gives me joy when you give in, because then I know you’re allowing yourself to be just a little bit selfish. I want to smother you with laughter, relaxing moments, and such sexy encounters that some of your burdens are lifted from your mind, even if it’s temporary. You deserve it. Well, you deserve a lot more than that, but for n--” Kuroo’s words were halted as Daichi yanked him in for a deep kiss. Kuroo hardly resisted as he stretched out over Daichi, pressing his body deep into the cushions and humming happily through their lips.

The door to their suite opened and before their lips could part they heard Kenma’s urgent roar as he barreled into the room. Kuroo turned to glare at his friend but his eyes widened when he saw what Kenma carried. They leapt up from the sofa and hurried over to the box he laid down with A-3 stuffed inside. He was completely shut down, his limbs all separated rather grotesquely.

“What happened?!” Daichi cried, his hand gently stroking the shining head of his friend. Kenma released a sentence of moans and grunts, his hands gesturing wildly as Kuroo listened intently.

“He said he found him in a garbage heap.”

“Oh, no… Kenma, do you think you can fix him?”

Kenma didn’t have time to answer as the door opened once again to their suite, Oikawa sashaying in with his face set with confidence despite not bothering to knock. His eyebrows creased as he glanced at the box for a moment, but it was gone the next moment as he walked towards Daichi with his charming smile pasted on.

“Good evening. I must say, Daikun, you are stunning. You truly do belong with us here amongst the clouds.”

Daichi felt his nose scrunch up instinctually and he pulled the sides of his jacket over his chest to cover himself.

“Thank you.”

Oikawa didn’t look put off by Daichi’s closed off behavior and continued moving toward him with his hand outstretched. “I was wondering if you would join me for a refreshment. You’re all invited of course.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Kuroo answered as he pulled Daichi closer to him, so he wouldn’t feel obligated to accept Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa’s smile slipped higher to the side into an obvious smirk at his old friend’s protective behavior. He took one last look down at the box and gestured to it with his head.

“Something wrong with your droid?”

“No, no problems,” Kuroo answered curtly, and Oikawa gave him a shrug and led them all out of the room. Daichi leaned his arm against Kuroo’s as they wandered the pristine hallways, his mind back on the box in their quarters and not on the conversation flowing between Kuroo and Oikawa. It was only when he heard the name Ushijima that he began to pay attention.

“Hmph, that guy pisses me off so bad. Him and his stupid height and his black cape. He hasn’t got a shred of fashion sense, and he’s supposed to be the Emperor's right hand? And let’s not even begin with his social skills. I would hide in the furthest reaches of the galaxy to avoid interacting with that man.”

“Why don’t you tell us how you really feel?” Kuroo teased, enjoying his old friend’s outburst and itched to prod him further. Oikawa, however, simply gave him a shrug as he wandered up to the door of his dining quarters.

“Oh well, it’s nothing I can’t handle. After all, I just made a deal that’ll keep that asshat and his drones out of here for good.”

Daichi frowned at the ominous set of words, but before he could say anything, Oikawa opened the door. Ushijima sat at the end of the table, his dark presence standing out among the white walls of the narrow room.

“If you would join us,” His baritone voice spoke, gesturing to the seats next to him. Kuroo whipped out his blaster and fired off a couple of shots. Ushijima stretched his hand wider, the blasts halted by the force, and Kuroo’s blaster flew from his grip and into Ushijima’s instead. Kuroo’s eyes flickered back to Oikawa, fury blazing at being betrayed.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, his face a calm mask and hiding any emotions he might have regarding it. “They arrived right before you did.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Kuroo muttered, and several troopers appeared behind them to usher them inside. Kuroo sucked in a quick breath when another figure stepped in from behind him. He knew who he was despite the teal helmet covering the bounty hunter’s face.

“Daishou,” Kuroo whispered, and the man gave a snicker and gestured for them to sit down. Kuroo glanced down at Daichi, surprised to find him seriously calm as he gazed at Ushijima. Kuroo knew he would never get over how strong the Prince was, facing every situation head-on with dignity. He gave his hand a squeeze and faced Ushijima as well. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

 

Bokuto heard a series of beeps and whistles behind him and glanced down at the console.

_Are you sure it was a good idea to leave so quickly? Ushijima isn’t weak, you know._

“I know, but would you rather I let Kuroo and Daichi suffer?”

_Of course not, they’re my friends, too._

Bokuto sighed and checked his navigation. He didn’t even know how he knew where Kuroo and Daichi were, it was just something he had a vague sense of. There was a pull on his mind, a guiding light to his friends that he put his faith in.

_Are you worried about it being a trap?_

“Yeah, it’s definitely a trap. It’s weird though, I’m not nervous about it. Akaashi helped my focus and my connection with the force, so I feel like we’ll find a way out of it.”

_I hope you’re right._

“Just in case though, let’s think of a plan. We have a few hours yet until we get there.”

_Get where? You know where we’re going?_

“I just have visions and a direction to fly in.”

_Wow, I’m feeling more confident already._

Bokuto rolled his eyes and smirked. S2 was a friendly and clever droid that he appreciated having around, so it always amused him when little moments of sarcasm leaked through.

“You should feel confident. I’ve got everything under control!”

_Let’s work on that plan, shall we? Then I’ll decide if you have everything under control._

“You’re a bossy little thing, aren’t you?”

_None of you would have survived without me so far._

Bokuto snorted and shook his head. “Yeah… you might be right about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have 7 chapters, we'll see how the next one goes.   
> It's funny when you start seeing trends in your own writing, like personal headcanons you can't shake off. Mine? Oikawa teasing Kuroo by flirting heavily with Daichi, and Daishou being revealed as a villain and Kuroo whispering or thinking his name with anger, ha ha ha. I'm sure there are others, especially consistent quirks of a kurodai relationship.  
> Fun fact, Lando saying "Hello, what do we have here?" has been my text notification on my phone for years, ha ha ha. Still not tired of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa stood with his back against the wall, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He set his face firm as he drew in deep breaths to maintain his composure while Kuroo let out another scream from the room behind him. His eyes flickered to the other person in the hallway, Daishou Suguru. He didn’t know much about him, just that he’s a wickedly clever snot who outsmarted Kuroo for the first time in his life.

Oikawa averted his eyes from the bounty hunter and closed them, trying to shut out the sounds of Kuroo’s pain. He would never have been captured if he wasn’t also trying to protect Prince Daichi. The Empire wouldn’t have given two shits about him otherwise and he could have flown far away to hide or paid off his debt himself. Instead, he was being tortured, and Oikawa knew it wasn’t really Kuroo’s fault or the Prince’s; it was his.

The door opened, and Ushijima flowed through the opening in a mass of black fabric.

“As soon as Bokuto Koutarou lands, you can have Kuroo,” He said to Daishou, not even pausing as he walked down the hallway.

“He’s no use to me dead. Tendou wants him alive.”

“I will compensate you for any damages.”

“Ushiwaka!” Oikawa yelled and immediately the Dark Lord stopped as Daishou let out a subtle gasp at Oikawa’s less than prudent way of addressing him. Ushijima slowly turned, his presence seeming to stretch to the ceiling and Oikawa had to force himself not to gulp.

“Oikawa?”

“When you arrived here you said you were only going to use them as bait. You said nothing about torturing Kuroo or giving him to this bastard!”

“Hey, watch it,” Daishou grumbled. Ushijima cocked his head.

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

Oikawa clenched his jaw. He knew Ushijima could squish him like a bug, let alone ruin everything he had built at Cloud City. He had to tread carefully, but it was difficult when he felt he had no say in their deal.

Ushijima stood there for a moment, face unseen behind the black mask. Then he began to walk toward Oikawa until he was right in front of him, blocking out all the light and surrounding Oikawa in his presence. He lifted his gloved hand and laid it on Oikawa’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Oikawa. You’ve done well. I hope we can continue working together in the future.”

Oikawa froze, stunned with a fury brewing in his gut. Before he could even think of unleashing it, Ushijima turned and strode down the hallway with his cape billowing behind like a pair of black wings. Daishou snickered and followed behind, leaving Oikawa alone to listen to Kuroo’s sobbing in the room behind him.

He forced his breath out between his teeth, emitting a hiss as he whipped down an adjacent hallway. His feet flew down the winding corridor until it brought him to a security office, barely even pausing to allow the door to open for him.

“Any chance we’d be able to murder the Dark Lord without the Emperor finding out?” He spat as he paced around the room. His Head of Security Matsukawa and Head of Operations Hanamaki both turned their heads from the array of screens they were staring at and smirked at him in unison.

“Sorry, Boss. I think that’s above our pay grade,” Hanamaki laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Good news though. An X-Wing is showing up on our scopes entering our atmosphere. I’d say he’d be walking into Ushijima’s neat little trap within the hour and then hopefully he’ll leave.”

“Hopefully,” Oikawa sighed, leaning against their desk and glancing down at the readings himself. He couldn’t help but wonder what was so special about the random rebel pilot that had Ushijima’s black panties in a knot. “Poor idiot. He doesn’t stand a chance against Ushiwaka.”

The door to the office opened again, and Oikawa’s assistant Iwaizumi rushed through.

“My, my, Iwa-chan, you scowl any deeper and your eyebrows are going to get stuck together!”

“We have a few problems.”

“A few?”

“One, the stormtroopers ordered the carbonite chamber to be prepared. Two, there are rumors flying around that the troops aren’t leaving once they have Bokuto Koutarou.”

Fear seized Oikawa’s chest and he rushed forward to Iwaizumi. The whole reason he made the deal was so Ushijima would leave and take his little soldiers with him.

“Are you sure about this? Or is it just talk?”

“The rumors are coming down from the troop leaders. It sounds legitimate, Oikawa.”

“Dammit! Ok, so we need to start coming up with a backup plan. Do you two have somewhere you can hide out?”

“Yeah, but what about the city?”

“We’ll prepare an evacuation should the worst happen, but there’s no need to panic yet. Iwa-chan, can you go with them?”

“Of course, but what about you?”

“I don’t know… I feel like I need to do something about Kuroo and the prince, I owe it to them.”

“Oh? Does our great Administrator actually have a heart underneath all those fancy duds?” Matsukawa leered at him, but for once he didn’t argue the point. He didn’t have any loyalty toward Kuroo, and the smuggler knew it full well. But he cared about him and allowing him to be tortured made Oikawa feel worse than a piece of dirt on the bottom of Ushijima’s boot.

“Wow, you really do feel guilty, don’t you?” Iwaizumi asked as he stepped toward him, his hazel eyes picking Oikawa apart.

“Of course, I do. I never wanted this to happen.”

“None of us did, but I don’t think you chose wrong. If you were just some hustler maybe I would say you were being selfish, but you’re not. You’re the Administrator of Cloud City, and you’ve been running the colony with the safety and livelihood of every person at the forefront of your mind. Yes, you betrayed an old friend, but would it be worth all the lives of the family’s here?”

Oikawa’s eyes trailed away from his best friend’s, none of the pain easing from his chest. Ever since Ushijima’s arrival, he had been weighing that question, but Iwaizumi was right. The cost was too high to protect Kuroo and his royal boyfriend.

“You’re right, but I still have to do what I can. Otherwise, I’m not sure I could live with myself.”

Iwaizumi’s lips turned up in a rare smile and he wrapped his arms around Oikawa to pull him into a hug.

“I’m proud of you. Let us know if you need anything from us, okay?”

“Awww, Iwa-chan getting all sentimental! I could get used to this,” Oikawa laughed, squeezing his friend even tighter. Iwaizumi leaned back and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s neck to yank him down, locking him in a chokehold.

“5 credits on Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa muttered as Oikawa flailed around to get free.

“No bet,” Hanamaki snickered. “Hey, Iwaizumi, what about the carbonite chamber?”

“Oh, right. I’m not sure what Ushijima wants it for, but I feel like it has something to do with the pilot Ushijima wants to capture,” Iwaizumi said as he released Oikawa to fall into a coughing heap on the floor. The great Administrator wheezed as he sat up and looked at his friend.

“What would the carbonite chamber have to do with the-- Oh god,” He said, his face falling as he began putting the pieces together. He had a really bad feeling about this.

 

“Oh, finally I can see again. Kenmaaca, do you think you can-- no, wait everything went dark. Just a little to the-- ah, that feels much better. What the-- Ack! You put my head on backward? What am I going to do? How can I live like this, is it permanent? His Majesty is going to throw me in the garbage heap for sure this time! I’ll never see S2-G2 again,” A-3Hi sobbed as he wiggled around in Kenma’s arms. The wookie groaned and shut him off, knowing he could work better in silence.

Across the dark holding cell, Daichi paced slowly. He had suffered a long questioning by Ushijima himself, though it wasn’t the first time he’d endured the presence of the Dark Lord. But whatever he’d been through, he knew Kuroo was suffering more. He didn’t know why they would pick on the smuggler, knowing Daichi was a leader of the rebellion and knew everything about the organization. His lip was beginning to bleed from the pressure of his teeth biting down on it. The guards wouldn’t tell him anything about Kuroo’s condition, and he was going crazy not knowing what was happening to him.

Just when he thought he might scream from his ignorance, the door to the cell opened and Kuroo was tossed in haphazardly. He landed hard on the floor and didn’t make a move to get up.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yelled as he ran to his side, Kenmaaca rushing in to help as well with a concerned moan. Together they lifted him to his feet, and Kuroo slowly lifted his head.

“I feel like shit,” He said, his eyes drifting lazily from one to the other. Daichi cringed as a trickle of blood slipped from a cut on his cheek and Kuroo sucked in a quick breath as they heaved him across the room to a cot. As soon as he was laid down, Kenma backed off so Daichi could look after him, but he watched with his golden eyes wide and with an occasional whine of worry.

Daichi opened up Kuroo’s shirt to inspect his body, and already he could see bruises blossoming across Kuroo’s tan skin. Suddenly Kuroo’s chest began to reverberate as he began to chuckle.

“How can you possibly be laughing?” Daichi asked softly as he slipped his hand through Kuroo’s hair.

“I knew once we were reunited he wouldn’t be able to resist getting my clothes off.”

“You idiot,” Daichi whispered, a smile curling on his lips as he pressed them against Kuroo’s. He felt Kuroo’s arm slip underneath him and wrap around his waist, pulling him in a little deeper. Daichi wasn’t sure if he felt better than he seemed, or he was just trying to alleviate Daichi’s worries by distracting him.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, his breath tickling Daichi’s lips.

“I’m fine, they hardly touched me. But what about you, what did they do to you?”

“Um… stuff. I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about Daishou than anything. He’s gonna gift wrap me for Tendou, I know it.”

“I won’t let him,” Daichi said, his voice steady and assured. Kuroo grinned, but his eyes looked sad as he stroked his fingers along Daichi’s cheek.

“I’m not sure there’s anything you can do about it, Love.”

“We’ve gotten out of tighter spots before, there has to be something we can do.”

Kuroo didn’t respond at first, his smile disappearing completely before he gave his head a slight shake.

“Not this time. I don’t know, it’s like our enemies are closing in from every side. I feel more claustrophobic than I did when we were stuck in that trash compactor on the Death Star. Daichi,” Kuroo said as he lifted his head toward him, his hand grasping Daichi’s against his chest, “Please promise me something. If you and Kenma have the chance to escape, you take it. No, no, I mean it. I know no matter what you’ll find me, but for now, I need you to get to safety. I don’t want your escape to be ruined because of your loyalty to me.”

“I can’t promise you that! Kuroo, we’re in this together. I won’t leave you!”

Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, but the door to their cell opened once again. Daichi glanced over his shoulder to see who it was and turned back to Kuroo with his face dark and serious.

“Oikawa.”

Kenma growled and huffed angrily at Oikawa as he entered, and he immediately took a step back so he wouldn’t get mauled by the wookie.

“What the hell do you want?” Daichi asked, his fist clenching and just aching to pummel Cloud City’s Administrator.

“Easy, your Majesty! I need to talk to you all.”

“Why would we want to talk to you?” Kuroo asked coolly as Daichi helped him sit up.

“I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m doing what I can, okay? You know I’d never be loyal to a dick like Ushiwaka.”

“You’ve never been loyal to anyone but yourself.”

Oikawa’s face pinched at Kuroo’s retort.

“That’s not true, though I’m sure my recent actions would lead you to that conclusion. Just hear me out, okay? The truth is, none of this is about you guys at all.”

“What are you talking about? Ushijima’s been on our tail since we left Hoth!” Daichi snapped.

“He kept track of you, but it’s only so he can snatch up that pilot of yours.”

“Kuroo?”

“No, Bokuto something.”

“Bokuto?” Daichi whispered, dread slipping across his skin like a layer of ice.

“Yeah, this whole thing is a trap for him, I don’t think Ushijima cares about what happens to you. Unfortunately, he already made a deal for Kuroo, but he’ll allow the Prince and Kenma to stay with me at least.”

“Wow, aren’t you just our savior?” Kuroo hissed as he slowly rose to his feet. “First you betray me, but then you help Ushijima set a trap for one of my best friends? And you get to keep the Prince for yourself huh?”

Kuroo swung his fist toward him, but his equilibrium was off, and Oikawa was able to step aside while Kuroo landed on his face. Oikawa bent over to help him up but flinched back when Daichi rushed to Kuroo’s side with a deadly glare.

“Look, I know I look like the bad guy here, but I’m doing my best. I have a lot of people to worry about and keep safe.”

“Then maybe you should go and worry about them. I think you’ve done enough for us,” Kuroo said as he rolled over onto Daichi’s lap. Oikawa opened his mouth, but as his eyes flickered between them all he decided against it. He turned without a word, his cape twisting with a flourish, and swept out of the cell.

“I almost forgot how charming you can be,” Daichi said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss against Kuroo’s forehead. His eyes shifted from the door to Daichi, an impish grin spreading across his face as his anger dissipated.

“How could you forget? Or was there another reason you fell in love with me?”

“I’m honestly wondering why I’d do such a silly thing. I swear I was raised to make better decisions. So, what happens now? Just wait for Bokuto to fall into Ushijima’s trap?”

“Come on, he might be smart enough to stay away.” Daichi’s wince of disbelief caused Kuroo to let out a snort. “Ok, yeah. He’s doomed… I hope he’ll be okay.”

“Me, too,” Daichi said in almost a whisper, but he felt even worse than before. There was hardly any chance of them getting out of the situation alive, and now they had to worry about Bokuto as well.

 

An hour later Kuroo, Daichi, Kenma (with a partially functioning A-3 strapped to his back) were shuffled out of the cell and into a carbon freezing chamber. Kuroo squinted in the dark room lit only by red and blue ambient lights. He watched as the smaller aliens assisting the troopers prepared the chamber and lumbered around and flinched as a plume of smoke burst from within the pit below.

Regardless of their earlier confrontation, Oikawa made his way over to them, waving away their guards to give them a moment.

“Hey, _Old Pal_. What’s going on?” Kuroo asked through clenched teeth. Oikawa met his gaze, and there was no mistaking the horror and regret etched on his face.

“Ushijima’s plan is to freeze your friend in carbonite.”

“What?!” Daichi hissed around Kuroo. “That’s dangerous, he might not even survive.”

“You’re right… that’s why they’re testing it out on Kuroo first.”

Daichi’s breath hitched as he stared back at Oikawa in disbelief. The other man was clearly not joking as his eyes drifted away from him in shame.

“I’m sorry. I know you both won’t believe me, but I am. I’ll do whatever I can for them, Kuroo. You have my word.”

Before they could say anything else, Oikawa stepped away to give them a moment. Kuroo’s eyes jerked around the circular room, his claustrophobia tightening like a collar around his neck. Every guard in the room stared back at him through their hollow eyes in their helmets, and Ushijima stood at the center, his strange power radiating off him and gripping the room with a constant tension. This was it, the moment he always feared. When they lowered him in that pit, it could mean his death but more likely a cage. His freedom stripped away for the rest of his life while he slept in a cold hunk of metal while Tendou cackled at him with glee.

He drew in a shuddering breath and was yanked from his panicking thoughts when warmth enveloped his arm. He looked down and saw Daichi burying his head in his arm and pressing his body as close as he could since his hands were tied behind his back. All his fears suddenly drifted away, his vision focusing only on the soft brown hair as he leaned down and planted a kiss in it.

“It’s going to be okay,” He whispered, and he felt a puff of hot hair as Daichi huffed in response.

“Nothing about this is okay.”

“Daichi, listen to me. If I die, please promise me you’ll keep fighting. Do not let them win. Also… find some happiness for yourself.” His voice cracked, and he felt his eyes grow hot with unwanted tears. “Please, you’re the strongest person I know, and I want to always believe you won’t give in. Promise me.”

Daichi’s back shuddered as he let out a sob, but Kuroo saw his head move up and down. That was good enough for him.

“But if I survive… I know you’ll find me. It won’t be easy, and I don’t want you or Kenma giving up your life for me, okay? Just get the hell out of here, and take that idiot Bokuto with you if you can, alright?”

Daichi lifted his face, tears streaking down his cheeks. He rose up on his toes to ease his face closer to Kuroo’s.

“I promise. I will find you Kuroo, even if I have to tear that mobster and all of Tatooine to shreds.”

“God, I love it when you talk like that,” Kuroo whispered before leaning down and kissing Daichi, that last time he may ever do so. He shut his eyes and relished the heat from Daichi’s lips and the fresh, musky scent that only belonged to him. He wanted to bathe himself in everything Daichi, but there was only so much he could do while his hands were bound.

Suddenly a harsh grip yanked on his arm and pulled him away from his lover. Another stormtrooper shoved an arm in front of Daichi when he tried to chase after him, his face stricken with horror as Kuroo was led down into the pit where he was to be frozen. His heart thundered in his chest and he felt like he was going to vomit, but he kept his face calm as they shoved him into the chamber.

A trooper released him from his cuffs and then stepped back. Kuroo gazed across the chamber for one last look at his loved ones. Oikawa had joined Daichi and seemed to be standing between him and the stormtroopers. He was pissed beyond belief at his old friend, but he was grateful for that at least. His eyes flickered over to his best friend in the whole galaxy, and he tried hard not to break as he gave him a nod.

“Kenma! Take care of him for me, okay?”

Kenma released a long moan. _You know I will_ , was his simple answer. Kuroo smirked at him and took one last look at Daichi who was gripping onto Kenma’s arm.

“I love you!” Daichi called out, and suddenly Kuroo felt calm. His fate was in Daichi’s hands, and there was nowhere else he’d rather be. He knew he had nothing to fear.

“I know,” He said, and before he realized what he actually answered Daichi, the whole world began to rise around him. He looked down at the tube he was being lowered in, wondering what would happen next. As his head dropped below the floor of the chamber, a blast of ice enveloped him, and the whole world went dark.

 

Daichi buried his face into Kenma’s fur as they slammed the block of carbonite onto the ground, its weight evident in the shudder throughout the chamber from the impact. Only a portion of Kuroo’s body was visible in the cold metal, his face wincing from the freezing process and his messy hair frozen over one eye as usual. Oikawa left Daichi’s side and knelt by the block, his eyes flickering over the readings on the side.

“Well, Oikawa? Does he live?”

“He does… and he’s in perfect hibernation,” Oikawa answered, releasing a soft breath he had been holding.

“Good. Have it reset immediately.”

“Lord Ushijima! An X-Wing just landed at the east docks.”

“Excellent, make sure he finds his way in here. Oikawa, take the Prince and the Wookie to my ship.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at his words and in a flash of anger he was back on his feet and pushing his face up at the Sith Lord.

“You told me they could stay here with me!”

“I’ve changed my mind. Pray I don’t change it again.”

Ushijima swept by him, impatient to win his prize without giving Oikawa a second thought. Oikawa turned and looked at Daichi and Kenma, clutching at each other in misery as they watched Daishou snap the hover controls on Kuroo’s carbonite block and drift him out of the chamber, out of their sight. Oikawa looked over and met Iwaizumi’s eyes as he stood near the doors at the opposite end. He gave his best friend a curt nod, one Iwaizumi answered without hesitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish this in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the perspectives tend to jump around a lot, I separated them with a few asterisks ***

Bokuto frowned as he entered the main facility of Cloud City with S2-G2 beeping at his heels. The entire place seemed deserted despite it being early evening, and from what he knew of the colony it was supposed to be a thriving metropolis based around the mining of Tibanna gas. Even Bokuto knew it was a lucrative business and gazing around the pristine halls and glistening floors he could see how accurate it was.

With no person or droid in sight, however, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He didn’t need the Force to tell him that he was walking into certain danger, yet still he moved forward with his blaster ready in his hand. The only sound to be heard was his drumming heart and S2’s wheels gliding over the floor. The droid seemed to be holding its breath and the lack of beeping chatter from him did little to calm Bokuto down.

Down an adjacent hallway came the sound of several footsteps, and Bokuto hid behind a pillar and waved S2 to follow. His eyes widened when he spotted several stormtroopers meandering along with another person, a Mandalorian by the look of it, and a big block of metal hovering in the center of them. It looked funny though, from what Bokuto could tell, like there was a hand sticking out of it. They all disappeared behind a door, and Bokuto gave a shrug and decided to go down the direction they came from, hoping to run into Kuroo, Daichi and the others.

He gasped as he spotted another squad of troopers across a foyer heading into another hallway escorting Daichi and Kenmaaca, and he attempted to sneak closer. He peered around the wall but one of the troopers spotted him and began to open fire. Bokuto hissed as he fired back, besotted by several bouts of laser fire as more stormtroopers joined in to hold him back.

“Bokuto don’t!” Daichi’s voice screamed out, his voice cut off with a yelp and Bokuto could hear him struggling with one of the soldiers. “Run, it’s a trap! Get out of here... it’s a trap!”

Suddenly the laser blasts and Daichi’s warnings were cut off, and Bokuto peered around to see them all gone beyond a door. He flew toward it and waited for it to open. It refused to budge, and he looked around for a control panel, but there was none to be found.

_Hmm, I’ll go around,_ he thought as he walked toward another door, one that opened for him right away. He licked his lips as he strode down the narrow hallway, hearing his heart beat quicker with every step he took. As his apprehension grew, he failed to notice the door shut behind him before S2 could follow behind.

The door at the end of the corridor opened, revealing a dark circular room lit only by blue and red ambient lights. He gave a sniff as he was hit with the bite of a metallic scent wafting in the air, hovering like the haze of smoke above the floor. He glanced around and saw no one present, but he knew he wasn’t alone.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” A deep voice rumbled throughout the space and Bokuto spun around to see Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dark Lord of the Sith stepping out of the shadows like an agent of death come to collect his due. As he returned his blaster to its holster, Bokuto drew in a deep breath to curb his emotions, just like Akaashi had taught him.

“You have learned to control your fear and sharpen your senses. Excellent, that is something I will not have to teach you.”

“There’s nothing I want to learn from you,” Bokuto growled through clenched teeth. He flexed his hand next to his lightsaber holster, and the metal handle slid from its bonds and into his palm in the blink of an eye.

“There are many similarities between you and I, more than you know. I understand how it feels, the power you wield that makes you stronger than anyone else. Through my guidance you could become even greater. You thirst for that knowledge, don’t you, Koutarou?”

Ushijima’s words seemed to seep into Bokuto’s soul, searching out the deepest caverns of his heart to reveal his desire to be someone great. His mind flashed to his days on Tatooine, a lonely farm boy staring out at the two suns dreaming of being something special. He knew Ushijima was speaking the truth and it would be all too easy to accept his offer and become his protege.

_I could be even greater_ , a voice that sounded like his own tickled at the edges of his mind.

_Bokuto, don’t… it’s a trap!_ Daichi’s voice screamed, but it sounded muffled as if he was shouting from the other side of a thick wall. It was enough, however, and with several deep breaths Bokuto veered his mind to Akaashi’s reminder of what he truly wanted. Daichi’s safety, Kuroo’s freedom, the success of his fellow pilots that risk their lives to fight for the rebellion, and the millions of families stretched across the galaxy that ached for the chance to live without being pressed under the Empire’s thumb.

“No… there is nothing you could teach me that I would accept. I fight for the Light side of the Force, and I will defeat you.”

Ushijima released a long breath like a hiss, and a blazing red lightsaber erupted from his hand.

“Then you have made your choice, albeit a foolish one.”

Bokuto turned on his lightsaber and raised it just in time to block the blur of red as it crashed on top of him. His breath shuddered as his muscles trembled under Ushijima’s brute force. He clenched his teeth and pushed off, painting the darkness with a streak of blue as he spun his saber with finesse toward Ushijima. Despite his large frame being covered in the bulky, black suit and long, billowing cape, Ushijima was quick and nimble, deflecting Bokuto’s jabs with ease.

The Dark Lord immediately pushed him back, which surprised Bokuto. He expected the other to be more patient with his fighting style, but he couldn’t worry about that as sweat already began to trickle down his face from just trying to keep up. Bokuto took another step back and gasped when his foot kept falling, the rest of his body following behind.

He landed hard in some sort of dark chute, and as he lifted himself to his feet warnings began to sound in his head.

“All too easy,” Ushijima said as a blast of metal and smoke enveloped the chute. The smoke plumed upward, distorting Ushijima’s view temporarily. As it finally began to clear, he peered inside to see just a regular hunk of carbonite with no human lodged inside. A clang above him grabbed his attention, and he glanced up to see Bokuto struggling in the piping above his head. Ushijima smiled at Bokuto’s quickness of thinking, though the expression was unseen beneath the nondescript mask.

“Impressive. I assume Akaashi has something to do with the improvement of your skills.”

“Like you’d know anything about Akaashi!” Bokuto spat back, protective over his Master even though they hadn’t known each other long. He released the piping and landed light on his feet, his lightsaber piercing the air as he charged Ushijima. Bokuto could sense the edges of Ushijima’s own feelings, enough to know the other man wasn’t even phased a hair by any of his attacks.

“I know more than you. He used to be my Master as well.”

“Then you should have listened to him!” Bokuto growled, sparks flying as they danced around the chamber and the red and blue blades crashed together. He gasped as Ushijima’s blade struck a panel behind him right beside his face, his skin prickling from the intense heat. He took the chance to swerve away from Ushijima and maneuver around, so he had more space to work with. He had to use every advantage he could if he was going to make it out alive.

He used to have so much pride regarding his own physical prowess and his ability with the Force. But facing off with Ushijima was eye opening, and an inkling of fear began to thread through his anger that had begun to rise.

 

***

 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered around the area as they were being escorted to Ushijima’s ship. The corner of his lips curled up as he spotted a few familiar figures hovering behind several pillars. One of Ushijima’s lackeys was leading their group, hands clasped behind his back as he smugly walked ahead. The man let out an absurd squawk when Iwaizumi appeared before him with a blaster pointed right in his face.

“Good work,” Oikawa said nonchalantly as he began collecting the blasters from the stormtroopers, who were still jerking their heads around at Oikawa’s men surrounding them.

“Aw, it was nothing, Boss. Nothing like making an enemy out of the most terrifying being in the galaxy,” Hanamaki teased as he poked his blaster against one of the trooper’s helmets.

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked as Oikawa began unfastening his cuffs.

“We’re getting out of here. You all get yourselves to safety, you hear me?”

“Yes, Boss,” Matsukawa said in a bored tone. Oikawa rolled his eyes and set about releasing Kenma from his cuffs.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Aw, Iwa-chan’s worried about me! I told you, I’ll be alright. Once we’re to safety I’ll contact you and let you know wh—"

Oikawa’s words were cut off as Kenma grappled his giant paws around Oikawa’s neck, his golden eyes unusually furious as they tightened his airways.

“Oikawa!”

“Come on, Iwaizumi. He said he’ll be fine,” Hanamaki snickered as he and Matsukawa led Iwaizumi away with the rest of the guards following behind with the arrested troopers.

“K-Ku…Kur…”

“What was that, Oikawa? I can’t hear you over the sound of your ego,” Daichi said as he checked the blaster he’d swiped from one of Oikawa’s men. Oikawa wheezed, his knuckles white as he tried to pry the wookie’s hands open.

“K-Kurr...”

“It sounds like he’s trying to say Kuroo,” A-3HI suggested from behind Kenma’s back where he was strapped on, his legs stuffed into a sack at Kenma’s side.

“Kuroo… We can still save Kuroo.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he reached out to grab Kenma’s arm.

“Let him go.”

Oikawa fell to a heap on the floor, gasping for air as Daichi and Kenma began running down the hallway without him.

“Oh, sorry! Did Kenmaaca hurt you? He’s just a wookie, you know,” A-3 apologized as Oikawa tried to lift himself to his feet, his vision blurred as the oxygen reentered his system.

They scrambled down several hallways, rushing toward the platform Oikawa knew Daishou’s ship was parked at. As soon as the doors slid open, several stormtroopers spun around and immediately began firing upon them. Daichi took a few out as he continued stepping forward, his determination to rescue Kuroo trumping any fear he should have had. Before all the soldiers were killed, however, Daishou’s ship began to rise. Daichi was powerless as he watched it fly away and disappear into the clouds, his devastation written plainly on his face.

“No!” He screamed, knowing that had he been a couple minutes faster he could have rescued Kuroo from the conniving bounty hunter. What use was any power or gift he might possess if he couldn’t save the man he loved?

“Majesty, it’s too late. We have to go!” Oikawa yelled as he gripped his arm, his blaster firing at a new squad of troopers that had discovered them. Daichi blinked and wrenched his arm from Oikawa’s grip. He charged his blaster and pointed it at the nondescript soldiers in their suits of white, releasing his fury in a more helpful manner than screaming at the sky. He barreled forward, his well-aimed shots taking care of several stormtroopers as Oikawa and Kenma fought to keep up.

“What now?” He growled back at Oikawa once they had taken care of the whole squad.

“We hop on the Falcon and get out of here!” Oikawa led the way back in the hangar and through the glistening white hallways. He lurched to a sudden halt, Daichi nearly slamming into the back of him. “Hang on a second, there’s something I need to do.” He trotted over to a control panel and swung it open. He flipped a switch and took out a slim microphone and began to speak. “Attention, this is Oikawa Tooru, your friendly Administrator of the glorious Cloud City! The Empire, unfortunately, has taken control of this facility. Please gather your belongings and head to the nearest transport before Ushiwaka turns you into a mindless hunk of white plastic. Have a nice day!”

Oikawa slammed the panel shut and took off running down the hallway. Daichi was hot on his heels with Kenma by his side.

_If we can just escape on the Falcon, we’ll be okay_ , Daichi told himself. If they could escape, they could make finding Kuroo a priority and rescue him as soon as possible. His only comfort was that Kuroo was fast asleep, unaware of every moment slipping by that they weren’t together. Daichi wouldn’t have that luxury.

Luckily, Oikawa proved himself to be good in a fight, and Daichi was begrudgingly thankful he was on their side... for the moment. Despite meeting little bunches of stormtroopers and Empire soldiers around every corner, they were able to fight their way to the dock where the Falcon was waiting for them and even ran into S2-G2 in the process.

“Oh, thank heavens!” A-3 cried when they finally ran up the entrance ramp to escape the onslaught of enemy fire. “I thought I’d never be so happy to be on this blasted ship.”

“That hyperdrive better be fixed like you said it would!” Daichi snapped as they rushed into the cockpit.

“Of course, they did! Have a little faith, your Highness,” Oikawa sang jovially, his fingers flying over the control panel with impressive familiarity.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You are royalty, are you not?”

“Royalty of an obliterated planet, so not exactly. Besides… Kuroo called me that to irritate me,” Daichi added softly, but still loud enough to catch. Oikawa sucked in a quick breath, pausing only a fraction of a second before he was back in action. Kenma beside him flipped his own switches, and the Falcon flashed to life. Daichi gripped onto the seat as he felt the ship rise and surge forward. His stomach twisted seeing Oikawa in Kuroo’s seat, but he averted his eyes to focus on the sensors where warnings began to flicker of oncoming ships. He needed to allow Oikawa to do his job for Kuroo’s sake, no matter how wrong it felt.

 

***

 

“You are doing well, Koutarou. Give in to your feelings. If I had listened to Akaashi, I would not have achieved such greatness, and you can too.”

“It’s not greatness I want! I am a servant of the Light,” He grunted as he was backed through another dark corridor and into a cavernous chute that seemed to span for miles above and below him. Ushijima made no move to back off as he slammed his saber down at him, the red light echoing against the sheen of his mask. Bokuto’s muscles screamed at him, burning from the constant pressure of trying to keep up with Ushijima’s attacks.

“What is the point of being a servant when you wield so much power? Do you not yearn to be the best?”

Bokuto had no answer, the duality of his feelings in a greater battle than the one physically taking place. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, trying to shake off the feeling he was about to be thrown in a cage like a wild animal. Sweat had formed between his palm and the hilt of his saber, but he didn’t dare take a moment to wipe his hands on his shirt, his senses hyper aware of the great danger he was in. The wind whipped past him through the long shaft-like space, howling like a mournful specter. He shivered from the cool force of air, his damp skin prickling with thousands of goosebumps.

Even without glancing around the space, Bokuto knew he was trapped with nowhere to escape since Ushijima blocked his only exit. The clang from his boots against the grated bridge beneath their feet echoed, each piercing sound causing Bokuto’s thoughts to scatter in panic.

“See? You cannot even deny your true nature. Koutarou,” Ushijima called out to him as his saber retracted. He stretched out his hand, beckoning Bokuto to accept it. “Join me, and together we will become the greatest in the galaxy. Let me show you the astonishing power of the Dark side of the Force.”

Bokuto winced as he felt a trickle of ice seep into his soul, Ushijima’s own will digging into him and pushing away the pure nature Akaashi had spent so much effort cultivating. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could hear his master’s calming voice in his head, but all he could hear were Akaashi’s last warnings that Bokuto would be alone if he chose to face Ushijima right away. Despite the warning, Bokuto felt deserted and lonely.

“Yes, that’s it. Akaashi has abandoned you, but I am here. I will guide you, Koutarou, as I was always meant to.”

“Why were you meant to?” Bokuto asked, his voice lacking the confidence he had before as he opened his eyes to stare at Ushijima’s cold, dark mask.

“Because… I am your father.”

Bokuto blinked, wondering why of all the shit to pull Ushijima would resort to that.

“That’s not funny. I know the truth, you killed my father!”

Ushijima shook his head, the release of his breath shuddering through his mask.

“No, that was a lie. I have always been your father. Think about it… it is one of the only things that make sense to you, isn’t it, Koutarou?”

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. He didn’t want to think about it, but despite what most people thought, he wasn’t an idiot. The Force allowed him to know without a doubt that Ushijima was telling the truth. The Dark Lord, the right hand of the Emperor, who ravaged the galaxy through his cold-hearted methods was his own father.

Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he choked out a sob, his clenched hands trembling with confusion and anger. His soul longed to have a family of his own, especially after his Uncle and Aunt were murdered by stormtroopers. He always dreamed of his father showing up one day, telling him that he was only lost or kidnapped, and everyone had just assumed he was dead. He would wrap his arms tight around Bokuto and tell him everything was going to be alright.

A gloved hand slipped around his bicep, pulling him from his dismayed thoughts.

“You were hidden from me, Koutarou, but that is in the past. Now that we are reunited, together we can rule the galaxy. We can defeat the Emperor and crush the Rebellion with one swoop.”

_The Rebellion… Rogue Squadron… Kuroo and Kenma… Daichi… I am a servant of the Light._

Bokuto shoved Ushijima away and spun his lightsaber toward him, causing the Sith Lord to back away.

“I will never join you! I will never submit to the Dark Side!”

Ushijima stared at him a moment until giving a final nod.

“So be it.”

A buzzing red light struck the darkness, only to be met by a streak of blue. Sparks flashed at every clash, spraying shards of light into the air and drifting down the massive space below their feet. Bokuto’s desperation was beginning to make him sloppy, and the revelation of their relationship gnawed at his soul. He was angry at everything and allowed his mood to defeat him even before Ushijima could.

He growled as he hurled his saber forward, eager to end the fight in his favor. Too late he realized his mistake and Ushijima avoided his blade easily and swiped with his own, slicing Bokuto’s hand off at the wrist. Bokuto screamed as he fell to his knees, his hand and lightsaber careening down the shaft and disappearing in the darkness. The pain was excruciating, and he hugged his injured arm close to his chest as he whimpered from the loss.

He opened his eyes as he heard Ushijima’s steps approaching like an unavoidable fate. A sudden calm began to creep over him as he had abandoned any thought of his own strength defeating Ushijima. It was as if he could clearly see for the first time, and two paths were evident as they stretched out before him. Stay there and let Ushijima control him, pulling him further into darkness, or let go of everything.

Slowly he raised his head, ignoring the constant stream of sweat and tears pouring down his skin and the throbbing ache at his wrist. He gazed up at Ushijima’s mask, feeling no more anger and no more fear.

“I still have a choice.”

Bokuto rolled his body off the narrow bridge, surrendering himself to fate as he felt nothing but the surge of frigid air blasting around him. He fell so quickly that the sight of Ushijima watching him in silence was soon obscured by the great distance between them.  He considered briefly that he could die from such a drop, but the thought wasn’t as frightening as it should have been. It was refreshing to release all the doubts and struggles, letting them fall away as he plummeted to the depths.

Suddenly his body began to slow as the shaft began to curve, so gradually that his eventual stop wasn’t nearly as harsh as it could have been. He rolled to a stop, glancing around at the perfectly horizontal piping he ended up in. It was so surprising that he had barely a chance to collect his thoughts when a panel underneath him fell away. Bokuto dropped and grappled for something to hold onto, barely catching on to a metal under hang with his good hand. Once he had a good hold, he jerked his head around and saw that he was at the very bottom tip of Cloud City as it hovered above the planet Bespin. If he let go, there was nothing to keep him from being pulled into the planet’s atmosphere and eventually a certain death.

Unlike before when he had rolled off the bridge, there were warnings sounding in his head instead of calm assurance. Without his other hand his hold was already beginning to slip, and he cried out for Akaashi to help. He drew in his deep breaths as atmospheric wind scratched against his skin like sandpaper. He poured all his focus into the Force, pleading with his master to help him. There was no answer.

Bokuto gasped as his hold gave out and he began to fall. His legs twisted around the metal beams, catching him at the last second as the rest of him hung limp and upside down. He knew at any moment the strength in his legs would give out, and he began to cry as he came to terms with everything. Akaashi couldn’t help him, and the family he had always longed for had turned out to be the evilest man in the galaxy. He felt completely alone, his worst fears becoming a reality just as he was about to die.

_You’re not alone_ , his own voice whispered to him and suddenly a picture began to form in his mind. He closed his eyes, focusing on the picture until he recognized it as Daichi. Warmth and affection flooded his chest, and he remembered a truth far deeper than the one Ushijima had revealed. Daichi was more his family than Ushijima would ever be, and he didn’t need it to be by blood. He calmed his mind and stretched out through the Force, calling Daichi’s name instead of his master’s. Even if no rescue came for him, thinking of Daichi forced out all the ugly thoughts of loneliness and abandonment. He was prepared for whatever fate had for him.

 

***

 

Daichi rubbed his forehead, trying to dull the ache throbbing there. In front of him, Oikawa and Kenma were arguing back and forth because the hyperdrive was still malfunctioning.

“I swear I told them to fix it!”

Kenma growled back, swiping his giant paw at Oikawa’s head. They were heading out to space the slow way, still trying to shake off the TIE fighters that had followed them from Cloud City. He knew they needed to discuss an alternative plan, but interrupting the petulant argument was nearly impossible. Daichi was just thankful that A-3 and S2 were messing around somewhere else on the ship, trying to talk to the Millennium Falcon to figure out what was wrong with the hyperdrive. He was certain he would have shot somebody if they had all been squished in the cockpit.

_Daichi…_

He gasped, hearing Bokuto’s raspy voice say his name. He jerked his head around, but just as he thought Bokuto wasn’t there. Preoccupied with their own escape, he had assumed Bokuto had caught his hint about it being a trap and figured he had returned to his ship.

_Daichi, please… help me._

Daichi clutched at his chest, bombarded with a rush of pain and despair that wasn’t coming from him.

“We have to go back,” Daichi muttered, and Oikawa spun in his seat to gape at him.

“What? Why the hell would we go back?”

“I know where Bokuto is and he needs our help. Kenma, turn us around.”

“No way! We need to—okay, okay! I give,” Oikawa squawked as Kenma growled menacingly at him. The ship curled in the air until it was facing the opposite direction, heading straight for Cloud City. Though he wasn’t on par with Kuroo or Bokuto, Oikawa had proven himself to be a capable pilot.

_He seems to be as adept at avoiding the TIE fighter’s blasts as he is at evading loyalties_ , Daichi thought bitterly to himself.

As they approached the mining colony, Daichi squinted at the very bottom tip where something seemed out of place.

“What is that?” Oikawa asked, spotting it as well.

“That’s Bokuto. Can we get him in here?”’

“Shit, are you serious? Yeah, Kenma take the controls and get right underneath him.”

Kenma moaned his agreement as Oikawa slipped out of the cockpit. He was thankful he was familiar with the ship and knew exactly where the upper hatch was. He was still in shock that Daichi knew exactly where to find his friend and that person seemed to still be alive even in such a predicament. He heard Kenma’s voice over the intercom, telling him they were in place. At the bottom of the hatch chute, he attached the link cord to his belt as a precaution and pressed the green button beside him. He began to rise just as the upper hatch above him slid open, bathing him in the golden hues of the fading daylight.

When he emerged above the hull of the ship, he was thankful he was attached with the cord as the wind whipped ferociously around him. The man named Bokuto was still dangling but Oikawa saw his eyes open as he approached, and he released his legs to fall hard onto the hull. Oikawa grimaced at his bulky frame and drew in a deep breath to gather his strength. Bokuto seemed to be the same height as he was, but his muscle mass was far more impressive, and it was evident as Oikawa groaned under his weight. He shifted the man up higher and gripped around his waist as he began to head back toward the hatch, which was no easy feat with the wind providing extra pressure against him. Suddenly, he felt Bokuto’s fingers dig into his shoulders, and some of the weight lift off as Bokuto forced his legs underneath him.

“I’m sorry,” His voice croaked.

“Don’t apologize, you’ll feel better once we get you inside!” Oikawa yelled back over wind. As soon as they made it to the platform he reached the button with his foot, and they began to descend. “I got him, Kenma! Let’s get out of here,” He said into his com, and immediately the Falcon began to move.

He released a dramatic sigh as they were encased in the hatch chute and away from the wailing zephyrs from above. Even away from them it was a chore to help the exhausted man further into the ship and toward the communal area where he could lay down.

“Here you go, Big Guy. Just down here,” He groaned as he dropped Bokuto onto the deep sofa. He took a minute to massage his own shoulder and catch his breath, but then his eyes fell and finally got a good look at Bokuto Koutarou, the Rebel pilot everyone seemed to be concerned about. His black and silver hair was spiked but was falling limp from the force of the winds and whatever fighting he had done before. Oikawa’s eyes skimmed down the length of him and let out a low whistle.

“I can see why you’ve got everyone’s panties in a twist about you, Handsome Guy.”

Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at Oikawa, who felt extremely sheepish suddenly since he said that out loud.

“Thanks… you’re not so bad yourself,” He managed to wheeze back, his lips curling up in a smirk. “Who are you?”

“Um, my name is Oikawa Tooru. I… helped Daichi and Kenma escape.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows creased, and Oikawa felt a little sad when his golden eyes flickered past him around the room.

“Where’s Daichi?”

“I’m here!” Daichi called as he rushed into the room. “Oikawa, Kenma needs you, I’ll take care of Bo.”

“Yes, your M-- Daichi-san,” Oikawa caught himself. He swept out of the room as Daichi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Bokuto’s body. Bokuto shrugged the top off and opened his arms toward him, causing Daichi to pause. He smiled warmly at his friend and shook his head.

“I need to check your injuries.”

“I only have one wound, and it’s not bleeding.”

Daichi’s eyes flickered over to one of his hands, only just realizing that there was no hand there. He winced as he wrapped his hand gently around Bokuto’s forearm and bent to take a closer look. It wasn’t bleeding like Bokuto had said. It was almost as if his arm cauterized as soon as it was done, and it didn’t take a genius to know how it had happened.

“Ushijima?”

“... Yeah.”

Daichi sighed and laid down next to Bokuto, who immediately nuzzled against his chest. Daichi shut his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Bokuto’s broad back, letting one of his hands trail up and ruffle through Bokuto’s hair. Even though his friend was pasting on a brave face, he knew he had gone through something terrible, something that wouldn’t leave him for a long time. His heart had already broken a couple hours ago when Kuroo was snatched away from him and adding Bokuto’s mental and physical pain broke it into several more pieces. He felt weary with sorrow, his thoughts only being interrupted by the sound of arguing down the hallway.

“What on Earth are you talking about? You go off on a clandestine mission with Master Bokuto, and all of a sudden you think you’re some genius droid?”

“Beep beep, booeeeep, boop.”

“Well, go on then! Let’s see you fix the ship and be some great hero! Just-- don’t hurt yourself or anything, you know how testy these ships can be when you mess with them.”

“Boop boop.”

There was a sudden pressure on the ship, one Daichi recognized as the jump to hyperspace. His lips curled into a small smile at S2’s triumphant beeping and A-3’s clanging as he struggled to maintain his footing. It was a tiny success, a little nugget of hope that he knew to grab hold of and keep safe. His best friend was alive and falling asleep in his arms, and they had escaped with their lives. He had kept part of his promise to Kuroo and had even brought Bokuto with him. Now all they had to do was rescue Kuroo as well.

 

Oikawa stretched with a groan and gave Kenma a pat on the shoulder. The wookie shrugged it off, still angry at him for betraying Kuroo.

“Come on, I promise you we’ll get Kuroo back.”

Kenma huffed and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“How about this, you put up with me for a bit and then forgive me once we get Kuroo back safe and sound?”

Kenma agreed, though his guttural tone was still a bit cool.

“Well, I guess that’s as good as I can expect. Can you handle things here? I’m going to check on his Majesty and Ushijima’s nemesis.”

Kenma shrugged as Oikawa slipped from the cockpit and meandered through the ship to the communal area. He expected Daichi to be fretting like an anxious mother over the handsome pilot, snickering at the mental image it gave. He stopped dead in the entrance when he spotted the pair of them snuggled together in a tight embrace.

Bokuto was fast asleep with his face nuzzled in Daichi’s chest. Daichi was leaning on his elbow with his head resting in his palm, his face warm and full of affection as he stroked his other hand through Bokuto’s hair. There was an obvious intimacy between the two, and Oikawa felt his stomach twist with an ugly feeling.

Before he could stop himself, he strode forward, keeping his face impassive as he drew closer. Daichi looked up at him as he approached, nothing in his expression that seemed like a man cheating on his lover, and that only seemed to enrage Oikawa more.

“Well, Daichi-san, we seem to be safe for the time being. Kenma has the coordinates to meet up with your rebel pals. So, tell me… now that Kuroo’s gone are you just going to jump in bed with anybody? I’m quite surprised, I wouldn’t have thought your dismay at seeing Kuroo taken away would have been an act.”

Oikawa keenly observed Daichi’s reactions as he spoke, his brown eyes calm at first as he listened and then suddenly flickering with confusion and shock. By the time he had finished speaking, Oikawa felt an almost oppressive tremor in the air. It was odd since the only time he had felt that kind of pressure was in the presence of Ushijima. He gulped as he met Daichi’s gaze, wishing instantly that he hadn’t.

“You seriously think you of all people have the right to accuse me of anything? You’re an idiot.”

“Am I? Well, explain why you look so cozy right now?” Oikawa sneered, keeping his face as calm as he could as he felt sweat form across his forehead.

“Have you ever loved anyone, Oikawa? I’m not talking about a temporary lover, I mean someone you would actually give your life for?”

“Yes… I have a few friends I would die for.”

Daichi’s eyebrow quirked up, as if he didn’t believe him.

“Incredible, I wouldn’t have thought it. Then you should be aware of how many kinds of love there are in the world. I’m in love with Kuroo, and I always will be. And Kuroo could walk through that door right now, see us here and he would think nothing of it. You know why?”

Oikawa frowned and shook his head, feeling his anger beginning to dissipate as it was replaced with curiosity.

“Because he knows that the love I have for Bokuto isn’t the same. I could say I love him as a friend, but it doesn’t go far enough.” Daichi paused to look down at the man smothering himself in his chest and smiled. Oikawa immediately felt the pressure releasing and drew in a deep breath. “I love Bokuto as if he were a member of my own family. No, he is my family. Did you know I was adopted? Most people never knew, and those that knew didn’t care. My parents loved me as their own, so I would be the first to say that family isn’t always related by blood. Sometimes I feel like our souls are connected, it’s strange. But to answer your ridiculous and impertinent question, no I do not just jump in bed with anyone. The next time you insinuate otherwise I won’t hesitate to kill you. I don’t need you to find Kuroo.”

“Stop fighting,” Bokuto groaned, tightening his grip around Daichi’s waist. Daichi snorted and resumed petting his head.

“I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep… I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes.”

Daichi frowned, his fingers freezing their motion as even Oikawa leaned in a little further.

“Whose face, Bokuto?”

“Ushijima’s. I’m scared, Daichi. Where’s Kuroo?”

Daichi’s eyes squeezed shut, his arms wrapping a little tighter around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“He’s been taken away by a bounty hunter. They’re probably already halfway to Tatooine by now.”

Oikawa saw Bokuto’s eyes open, and he was struck by the intensity held within them.

“Tendou Satori?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he’ll be tortured?”

“I don’t think so… he was frozen in carbonite so technically he’s asleep. I hope Tendou will keep him like that until we can rescue him and get him to safety.”

Silence fell between them, Bokuto staring at nothing and Daichi’s breath shuddering into Bokuto’s hair. Oikawa wondered if he should try and slip away to give them privacy. He felt ashamed for what he assumed earlier, and Daichi was right that he had no business poking his nose where he shouldn’t.

He was about to lift himself up when Bokuto caught his eye. The serious expression on his face melted as he gave Oikawa a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry… we’ll get him back. We’ll find him, Daichi, I give you my word.”

Daichi released a heavy breath and nodded, his muscles relaxing in Bokuto’s embrace. Oikawa also felt strangely comforted by Bokuto’s confidence. Tendou Satori was part of a dangerous family that ruled most of Tatooine and several other planets; retrieving Kuroo from him would not be easy. Somehow, he trusted the wild-looking pilot with only one hand remaining by the look of it. Not only that but being trapped within his gaze Oikawa felt like he’d do anything Bokuto asked him to do. _No matter how scandalous_ , he thought, returning Bokuto’s smile with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's done!! I probably won't continue this since I have so many other projects going on, and this one didn't seem to get as much attention as the others. If any of you haven't seen Return of the Jedi to know what basically happens next just ask in a comment, private message/ask on tumblr (https://stacysmash.tumblr.com/) or look it up on the internet, ha ha. The only change I already set up was a romance between Bokuto and Oikawa that I probably would have explored if I chose to continue the story. I hope you all enjoyed my self-indulgent reimagining! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that we all ship characters based on what we enjoy in relationships. I LOVE banter and a playful relationship, and so obviously the relationship between Han and Leia have always been my favorite romance in any work of fiction, period. When I got into Haikyuu I was really very open with the ships, really feeling out which ones I liked, and then I stumbled on Kuroo and Daichi and I fell in love. I'm not opposed to a lot of ships with these two, but they are my OTP, and after a while I realized that they remind me exactly of Han and Leia with their banter and dynamic. Which is why I had to write this story. Is it original? NOPE... but I hope you enjoy it anyways ;)


End file.
